There Is Humanity In Love
by swordfighting-cherry
Summary: 110yr old Caroline Forbes doesn't remember how she turned, but she remembers the home she had in Mystic Falls. Stefan Salvatore is reeling over the death of his father and looking for something to help him move forward. When Stefan and Caroline meet, they think they have found what they needed- that is until Caroline's past comes back to haunt them. Steroline, Delena, Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters or it's settings.

A/N: This story is largely inspired by knives-and-lint and sclovefest of Tumblr and their Role-reversal gifset. So to them, thank you!

CHAPTER ONE

Caroline Forbes was about to come one of the most respected socialite of the Chicago noveau rich, and it was all thanks to Klaus Mikaelson. Gone were the days of singing in all the local joints and trying to scrape a living together, gone were the days when all the women would sling insults behind her back because their men came to hear her sing. They'd have to hold their tongues now, and it made Caroline giddy. She was no longer the Southern jane that had left her family and their scandal in Virginia, she was the professional singer that was about to get engaged to the most respected man in Illnois.

She had taken almost all day getting ready for this outing and was currently all dolled up in a beautiful red lace dress. It fell right above her knees, and the hem was low for dancing. Her natural blond curls were pinned under to give her a bobbed look, making her neck look wonderfully long and supple. She had one long string of pearls on that went to her waist, and she was sure carrying a torch for her new beautiful white satin gloves. If there was a gal anywhere in Chicago that looked more beautiful than her, she would love to see them. She got up from the vanity table in her room as she heard a knock and quickly bounced over to the door.

"Well, Miss Forbes, you definitely look keen tonight."

She turned to see Klaus in the doorway and grinned. "Oh, these old glad rags?"

He chuckled a little, walking over to her and taking her arm. They left the boarding house and were driven to the closest gin mill. Klaus had a penchant for alcohol, and she didn't blame him. Prohibition was making an alcoholic out of everyone. He signaled to the doorman once they arrived and they were led into a wonderful joint he hadn't taken her to before. Caroline's first thoughts were to the black singer and her excellent voice, but then Klaus led her to an exclusive booth and her thoughts quickly fled as they sat down.

"You love me, don't you?" Klaus asked, suddenly watching her with those intense eyes once they had been left alone.

"Absolutely." She said, unable to play coy when he was looking at her like that.

"And you couldn't picture a life without me?"

She smiled at him. Certainly he knew all of this. "Of course not, Mr. Mikaelson."

He smiled, taking her hand in his. She wondered rather impatiently why he wasn't pulling a ring out already. She had spent nights wondering what it might look like, if he had picked the right cut or if it was one she would really fancy. Instead he moved closer to her, until they were side by side, and leaned to whisper in her ear. "We have such a wonderful future ahead of us, you and I."

And before she knew it, hands reached to her neck and everything was black.

She woke up to hear the band still playing, gasping for air. Her hands went automatically to her neck and Klaus was sitting above her, both of them still in the booth- but he didn't look concerned. If anything, he looked more happy than she had ever seen him. "What- what just happened?"

"Don't make a fuss, love, the bad part is all over."

"Your hands- you _broke my neck_." She accused horrified as she all but flung herself back away from him.

He frowned a little, looking impatient. "Yes, yes, technicalities. You're alive now, Caroline. We can be together, like you wanted. Just you and I and the rest of time."

She gaped at him, wondering if she had gone looney. Odd things had happened ever since she had met Klaus, and she certainly had a much worse off memory, but this was all certainly a terrible nightmare. And then as Klaus turned very still, there was suddenly an explosion of sound and there were bullets raining down on them everywhere. Klaus grabbed her quickly, staring at her with wide eyes, before saying, "I'm so sorry- I will find you again. Get out of here. Drink the blood of whoever you can. But you cannot remember me until I say. It's the only way to be safe. Run."

And with that, eighteen year old Caroline Forbes, Southern jane, became a vampire.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore had grown up in Mystic Falls, Virginia his entire life. He and his brother Damon were somewhat infamous, especially at the local high school. Damon had been the town's lovable "bad boy" until the popular Elena Gilbert had managed to calm him down, something that Stefan still found amusing. Stefan and Elena were in the same grade and had become best friends since their awkward crushes on each other in middle school, when Elena had left him heart broken by falling for his older brother. It was easy to laugh about now with Damon going to the community college to be close to Elena while she and Stefan finished their Senior year.

Stefan was popular in his own right as captain of the football team. He, Matt Donovan, and Tyler Lockwood had practically ran the entire school themselves last year even as Juniors. It was a wonderful feeling now, about to start Senior year, knowing that they were invincible. Even Stefan's father Guiseppi's lectures about grades and colleges couldn't bring him down. Not that he didn't take it seriously. He was headed to med school as soon as this year was over, Guiseppi had made sure of that. The only worry Stefan Salvatore had was trying to outdo his brother Damon's senior prank.

And then, at the last party of their Junior year, Tyler convinced Matt and Stefan to pull their first prank as the new ruling class of Mystic Falls High. They had driven in Matt's truck to their rival school, a garbage bag full of spray paint cans in tow, and had snuck onto the football field to begin what was to be their masterpiece. Halfway through, the police had caught them, escorting them individually back to their parents. Matt of course, was the one that got it easiest, although he was probably the one that felt most guilty. Stefan felt bad for Tyler, who's father was the mayor and a complete dick. But more than that, Stefan was dreading the look on his own father's face. It was hard to say which of Mayor Lockwood or Guiseppi Salvatore was the worst hard-ass.

It was Damon that had opened the door, Stefan standing sheepishly behind Officer Fell. Damon visibly winced, and before he could say anything more Stefan caught sight of Guiseppi coming up behind him. The face of his father turned stone cold, and Stefan briefly though of all the ways he could run away while Officer Fell explained to his father what had gone on. Once the officer walked away, and Stefan stepped inside, the yelling began. "I expected more out of you, boy. You realize the damage you did to that school, the legal ramifications? How am I supposed to explain this to the dean when he looks at your record this year? You are supposed to be _better._"

Damon was standing in the background, rolling his eyes. Stefan knew Damon's relationship with their father was strained, but even if it hadn't been, Damon would always have Stefan's back when he got in trouble. In fact, his brother had already started to make faces behind Guiseppi's back as their father yelled, and Stefan was finding it increasingly difficult to keep a straight face despite their fathers anger. "What the hell are you smirking at? You are not going to make a fool out of me in this community, Stefan! I will not stand for-,"

Guiseppi paused in the middle of his tirade, clutching at his arm and looking down. Stefan's stomach dropped a little at the pained look on his father's face. "Dad- are you alright?"

His father collapsed and Damon rushed over immediately, hovering over their father as he turned him over. Guiseppi looked so suddenly pale, still clutched in agony, and Damon yelled at Stefan, "Call 911!"

Stefan fumbled for his cellphone, his fingers numbly typing the numbers into the phone. He frantically talked to the responder, begging them to come quick. Damon was watching Stefan, his blue eyes wide and frightened. "Stefan- you have to do something, he's not breathing."

Stefan forced the phone over to Damon, wildly falling to the ground as he began to unbutton his father's shirt and attempt the CPR he had learned just last summer. It wasn't more than fifteen minutes before they heard the sirens and paramedics were rushing inside. An hour later, Guiseppi Salvatore was pronounced dead.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Stefan stepped into the halls of Mystic Falls on the first day of school with Elena in tow. He half wondered if Damon had ordered her to babysit him, not that she wouldn't have anyway. He didn't mind, if only because she knew as well as he did what watching a parent die was like. Even still, she was watching him with a concerned eye as everyone came up to him with their condolences, all the girls treating him like he was a lost puppy. He turned to Elena when they were alone after a moment, muttering, "Guess I won't have trouble getting laid this year if I want a distraction."

She laughed a little, but her face looked more empathetic as she said it than amused. "This part does suck, but as horrible as it is, they're all going to forget after a week. And in a weird way it sort of makes it easier."

"I'll take your word for it." He responded.

And that's when he caught sight of perfectly blonde curls and a heart shaped face he hadn't seen before. He watched her walk by and into the office, as everyone in the halls did. Hardly anyone ever moved to Mystic Falls, and the people who did never looked quite that good. There was instant buzzing, everyone whispering to each other and even though Stefan was sure no one had said a word to her previously, the rumors started to fly. Elena turned to him, grinning, "Well there you go, Stefan. The universe is handing you your distraction."

He stood awkwardly waiting with Elena in plain view of the office before the girl came back out. She glanced at them, Stefan catching sight of her chocolate brown eyes, and smiled briefly. You could instantaneously see that she was different from every girl here. She looked so confident and sure of herself in a school of awkward teenagers, and Stefan immediately walked after her without realizing what he was doing till he had tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, looking a little surprised, and Stefan's stomach clenched. What the hell was he doing? "Uh, sorry, I guess I thought you were someone else." He said, lamely.

She smiled at him, looking as though she was trying not to laugh. "Don't worry about it. I'm Caroline, by the way."

"Stefan." He replied, his breath not completely even. He was making a complete ass of himself. He had never been as confident with girls like Damon.

"Nice to meet you." The girl, Caroline, responded. She was still smiling, her reddened lips looking soft and sweet, until she kind of shifted and Stefan realized with horror that he was staring. He felt himself flush and he quickly said, "Yeah, sorry. I'll see you around."

He walked away, cursing himself over and over as the bell rang and he went to history.

* * *

Everyone had convened at the Mystic Falls Grill after school and dinner like they always did. It was a small town and there wasn't much to do anyway. Damon and Stefan were currently sitting at the bar like usual. Matt's sister Vicki, a waitress here, had always had a thing for Damon and would spike their drinks when the owner wasn't looking. Tyler and Matt were over by the pool table, laughing. Elena was busy gossiping with Bonnie Bennett at another table not to far off, and she and Damon would steal glances every now and then. Stefan's eyes helplessly went to the door as he scanned the room, hoping that Caroline would show up. Damon seemed to catch on as he said, "Waiting for someone, Stefan?"

Stefan opened his mouth to reply as the door opened and as if on cue, Caroline came in, looking just as good as she had at school earlier. She was dressed in a simple yellow sun dress, a nice half cardigan covering her shoulders. Her curly blonde hair was falling down her shoulders, but more than anything she was wearing, it was her signature smile that set her apart. Damon made an appreciative sound that he wouldn't have if Elena was near, asking, "Who is she?"

"Caroline Forbes." Stefan answered, having gotten all the details from Elena and Bonnie earlier. "Just moved here with her mom, the newly appointed Sheriff. She's a Capricorn and her favorite color is yellow."

"You got all of that in one day, huh?" Damon asked, looking mildly impressed.

Stefan shook his head. "Come on man, I have skills. I got that before third period. We're planning a June wedding."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he tried to play it off as a joke but Damon saw right through him and began laughing. "Yes, you did say that. That's my little brother, in touch with all his emotions. What is it with you and blondes, by the way?"

"For the last time, Damon, Lexi and I were just friends." Stefan replied, rolling his eyes. "She's completely in love with her boyfriend Lee."

Damon shrugged, then pointed past Stefan to where Tyler and Matt were talking to Caroline at a table. "Better go claim your territory, dude."

Stefan opened his mouth, but not before Damon shoved him off his stool and motioned in the opposite direction. It was the worst possible circumstance, and Stefan wished more than anything that his older brother wasn't here to watch him, but he still walked over to them. "Hey."

Both Caroline and Matt smiled at him, but Tyler was watching Caroline. Matt pulled another chair from a nearby table over, and Stefan sat down.

"So, what made you to move to Mystic Falls?" Tyler asked, and Stefan could tell immediately that he had competition. Tyler didn't take an interest in a girl like this if he wasn't serious. Stefan quickly looked back to Carolyn to both judge her reaction and hear her answer.

"My mom did, actually." She replied, looking a little more serious than she had this morning. "She found a job here; I think she wanted to be closer to where my Dad is buried."

Stefan's stomach dropped, and he felt so completely empathetic for her that he had to say, "I'm so sorry."

She nodded once and began to look lost in thought as she watched him. Matt gave a knowing glance to Stefan, noticing the connection. Tyler interrupted, "Well if you're new here, you don't know about the party tomorrow night."

Caroline's eyes brightened a little and she shook her head, the smile returning to her face. Matt chimed in, saying, "It's just a back to school thing at the falls. Everyone usually goes."

"Will you be there?" Caroline asked Stefan directly, a look in her warm brown eyes that made him immensely proud of himself. Before he could answer Matt had, "Of course he will, he's the football captain."

Stefan glanced at Matt who was grinning, glad to have a wing man and that Matt had chosen his side. Tyler was looking rather sour, but Caroline didn't seem to notice. She was watching Stefan, that perfect half smile on her face as she said, "Well I'll see you then. It was nice talking to you Matt, Tyler. Stefan."

She got up from the table, giving a short wave as she walked away. Stefan sort of relaxed in his seat, at least until Damon strolled over the table. Tyler muttered something about needing to go home and they all said goodbye before Damon sat down in his seat, wiggling his eyebrows at Stefan and humming the wedding march. Stefan threw a glare at him as Matt started laughing. Damon grinned, "Oh, come on, little brother. I was watching. She wasn't giving either of these two the time of day till you walked up. That's the power of the Salvatore charm."

"Really? Cause the Salvatore charm seemed a lot more like stubborn desperation in your case." Elena teased Damon, coming up from behind Stefan who laughed.

"Oh, please." Damon replied dubiously, getting up and wrapping an arm around Elena. "Tell Stefan I'm right."

She sighed heavily, as if it was the last thing she wanted to do, but grinned at Stefan as she admitted, "Yeah, he's right. She's into you."

"Totally." Matt agreed, nodding.

"All you have to do is withhold your probably already forming marriage proposal in your head before you get her number tomorrow." Damon laughed. "Although, now that I think about it, that probably means you're screwed."

Elena hit Damon in the arm as he and Matt laughed. Stefan knew he was known for being overly romantic, especially ever since Damon had read one of Stefan's journals over the intercom the first week of freshman year. It had been absolutely humiliating at the time until Elena, angry at Damon for being mean, had told him she thought it was sweet and kissed him on the cheek. That was when the last vestiges of his crush on Elena were still starting to dissipate and therefore it made more of an impact than the resulting jokes thrown at him since. Instead he smiled, responding, "You're sure quick to think about proposing, Damon. Got something you want to tell us- or Elena, I mean?"

Damon frowned and spat, "No," as Elena turned red. Then Damon caught sight of Elena's embarrassment and reached over and hit Stefan across the head. "We're going home. Don't stay out too late."

Stefan laughed in return as they walked away, turning back to Matt. "Mind if I stay at your place? I'd rather not get in the middle of that."

Matt chuckled, looking pleased. "Yeah, no problem."

Ever since Matt's mom had gone MIA for what had to have been the nineteenth time he had been angry, especially with Vicki following the same route. But even more than that, Stefan guessed, he was lonely. After his own father's death, Stefan had felt the same way. Damon was around, but not always, and being alone in that big old boarding house just wasn't comfortable. Matt and Stefan spent the majority of those lonely nights at Matt's house, Matt losing by default on account of his house not being the setting of a terrible tragedy. Stefan would always con Matt into making grocery runs, Stefan buying loads of food under the excuse of being starving, leaving most of it for Matt to eat the rest of the week. Stefan and Damon's father had left them with plenty of money and inheritance to get by. Matt wasn't nearly as fortunate.

"You got pizza at home?" Stefan asked, and Matt nodded. "Yeah, we still have some from last week."

"Sweet. I'm ready if you are."

Matt nodded and they both got up, leaving the grill. Stefan caught Bonnie watching them leave, and smiled. That was interesting. They piled into Matt's red truck, Stefan having rode over with Damon, and as soon as Matt started driving Stefan turned to him. "So... you and Bonnie?"

"What?" He asked frowning. "No."

"Okay, okay. She was watching you leave though. Like she wanted to come with."

Matt's eyes turned a little dark and he shook his head. "I don't have time for a girlfriend. I've got school and work and bills- I'd just weigh the person down. Bonnie knows that."

Stefan shrugged. "Didn't look like she cared."

"Just drop it, Stefan." Matt snapped, and he complied.

One of the reasons they had become even better friends the past summer was the fact they didn't fall into the normal brand of teenager. They didn't have parents telling them what to do and instead of relishing in that, they hated it. They were on their own, blindly trying to take care of each other and make sense of everything. It wasn't fair, especially at times like this, and Stefan had to wonder if he was foolish for trying to get with Caroline when he had all this darkness and guilt boiling up inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Caroline knew that she was playing a dangerous game, returning to Mystic Falls so often. In the past ninety two years of her life as a vampire she had to have come back at least twenty times, usually brief. Life had seemed to go on monotonously since turning, but Mystic Falls still felt like home. No one significant enough was alive to remember her now anyway. It was a very lonely existence being a creature of the night.

She was sitting down in the grass on her knees, staring at the headstone of her parents. She had tried to reach out to them when she had finally figured out what was happening to her, tried to convince them that they could live with her forever also. They had been horror-stricken and disgusted. It had torn her apart how they had hated her and the hardest choice she had ever had to make was taking away their memories of her entirely. Afterward she would visit them in hiding until only a few decades later they were dead also. They laid here in the back of the cemetery, mortal dust and bone remnants buried beneath the earth. It was a fate that would never befall Caroline, something that gave her no comfort. Not dying had become so terribly overrated.

Katherine had warned her about these nostalgia phases. The constant pain of the past would haunt you, sometimes stronger than others. Caroline knew it to be true now, experiencing it first hand. Unlike older vampires, it was easier for her to slip back into her youth and pretend though. She had compelled Teresa, a woman that looked similar enough to her actual mother, to play the role of guardian while she lived out her modern high school fantasy. It was silly, she knew, and Katherine would tease her for eternity if she knew Caroline had gone to such lengths to pretend to be eighteen again when that wasn't part of the plan.

It had been Katherine Pierce who had found the newly turned Caroline in Chicago. Even though Katherine wasn't always gentle or loving or even loyal really, she had taught Caroline everything she had needed to know about being a vampire. And when they had learned that Mystic Falls had once been a home to both of them, it cemented an odd sort of friendship in them. Katherine had confided most of her past to Caroline in vague information, not describing anyone by name. The brunette had turned herself after being chased by an Original for being the doppelganger.

When Katherine had tracked down one of her descendants, Isobel, and learned the woman had a daughter, she had been considerably interested. She had begged Caroline to go and check it out, even offering to have a witch spell a Daylight ring for her. Caroline agreed immediately despite knowing that if Katherine was having her do something like this it was because their was too much risk to do it herself. And after today, it seemed that Katherine was right. There was another doppelganger alive and well in Mystic Falls. Elena Gilbert.

When Caroline had first caught sight of her standing with Stefan she had been taken aback. There wasn't a single flaw or feature that didn't belong to Katherine, other than an obvious difference in demeanor, style, and attitude. It was especially easy after talking to the girl to see that she bared absolutely no resemblance to Katherine in personality. It was weird and freaky, but over the past ninety two years Caroline had to admit she had seen worse. And then there was Stefan... he was so sad for a popular teenage boy. She could sense the heartache and empathy he kept below the surface and it drew her to him in a way that completely surprised her. She hadn't been infatuated with men in such a long time, learning only how terrible and predictable they were over the years.

A half hour passed before she sensed someone else walking through the graveyard. She could hear the heartbeat first, that ever present rhythm that had such power over her now. She stood up and started walking towards it, eyes searching to find the owner. It hadn't hit her until now, how hungry she was. And then she bumped into the person, her hunger overpowering her senses, and she almost jumped ten feet back when she realized who it was. "Oh- Stefan- hey."

She willed the veins in her face to go back to normal, holding desperately on to her willpower as she focused on breathing. He looked just as shocked as she was at the meeting and his heart rate was certainly elevated as he replied, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you. I was just visiting."

Her heart clenched a little. "Oh, you have family here?"

He nodded awkwardly, and she cursed herself for not being more tactful or sympathetic. "That's not my business, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said, shrugging a little. "My mother's been buried here all my life. My Dad- he died four months ago."

Caroline couldn't help but notice how every part of his body tensed as he talked about it, his heart beating a little slower as if in protest. She wanted to hug him, tell him everything was going to be okay, but she didn't. While she could feel the sadness roll off of him in waves, there was something harder in his tone that worried her. Instead she replied, "I could tell something was different about you."

His face fell, and she shook her head, "Not in a bad way. You just seem like you're holding back an apology every time you go to laugh or joke around with your friends."

She could hear his breathing hitch at her words, and she wondered if she had said too much. She had a problem with being blunt and overbearing, but Stefan didn't seem like he was offended. If anything, the way he was staring at her, he seemed vulnerable. He went to open his mouth, but she shook her head quickly. "I'm so sorry, I was kind of born with this defect where I don't think before I speak. Just forget I said anything."

He watched her, a smile forming slowly on his face, and said, "Don't worry. It's kind of refreshing."

She smiled back, the butterflies she was feeling intensifying as she heard his heart rate quicken once more. "Oh. Well I'm glad."

"I'll see you at the party later?" He asked her, and she knew she was in trouble then. He wanted her to go, she could tell. She nodded. "Yeah, see you then."

And as she turned to go, she cursed at herself. _You cannot fall for the human boy, Caroline. Don't be an idiot._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I love you and am glad you like it. Hope to keep hearing from everyone! There's not a lot of substance to this chapter, it's more dialogue and plot movement so forgive me! R&R

* * *

The night of the party Stefan had to have checked his hair in the mirror ten times. He got nervous thinking about Caroline being there and applied both deodorant and cologne, his palms already getting a tad sweaty. He finally went downstairs and out to the garage where Damon was loading Stefan's nice red car with alcohol. "If you minors get busted this had better not come back to get me."

Stefan nodded in compliance even though they both knew everyone in town would rightfully blame Damon for something like this. "Yeah, I know. Thanks."

"Whatever. Empty your pockets." Damon said, and Stefan gave him a confused look in return. "What?"

"Empty your pockets." Damon repeated, his blue eyes watching Stefan carefully. Stefan paused a minute before finally complying, wondering what Damon was getting at.

"Good, no jewelry boxes in sight." His brother grinned. "You're all set. I might drop by with a few friends later and make sure no one's hitting on Elena."

Stefan rolled his eyes as he sighed and made a rude gesture, leaving Damon laughing as he tossed Stefan the keys. With only a slight wave back he took off, driving quickly to the falls. He was greeted with cheers as he arrived, the football team quickly taking care of his loaded trunk. Once the alcohol had been dispersed and Stefan had given enough high fives and "hey"'s to please the crowd he began looking for Caroline. It was easy to spot Matt, Elena, and Bonnie talking in a corner. Elena's brother Jeremy was lurking around as usual, although he didn't look stoned just yet. And then Stefan caught sight of Caroline talking to Tyler who was leaning his head close to hers. Stefan walked over just barely close enough to hear what they were saying as Caroline told him, "Tyler, you and I- it's not going to happen."

Tyler's jaw seemed to drop and he looked offended as Caroline walked off. Stefan felt only mildly bad for him- it wasn't like the black-haired teen was short on female attention. When he saw her come in his direction he immediately looked away, but she didn't seem like she was fooled as she came up to him with a mischievous look. "Now, Mr.-,"

"Salvatore."

"-Salvatore, it's not nice to eavesdrop." She said, failing to have a completely scolding tone.

He gave an awkward wince and smiled, "Yeah, sorry. Just making sure Tyler wasn't making you uncomfortable. He's my friend, but uh, I know how he can get."

"That's very chivalrous of you." She said, raising an eyebrow, and smiling. "But I can handle myself."

Stefan felt his face flush. "Sorry, I-,"

She giggled then, making him laugh in return when he realized she was playing with him. Her brown eyes looked up at him with mirth, crinkling with her laughter. He couldn't help but adore her despite the teasing he would get from everyone. She was fun and seemingly carefree- things he currently craved. He knew without a doubt that he wanted to continue making her laugh.

"So besides being Mr. Football Captain and hanging out at cemeteries, what do you like to do?" She asked him after a moment.

He laughed a little at the summary, but said, "I like to write."

"Really?" She asked, looking interested, "Action? Drama? Mystery?"

She said each genre with a different tone in her voice, making him grin. "No, uh, more Gothic fiction. Think Shelly's Frankenstein or Polidori's Vampyre."

He flushed a little as he said it, embarrassed to admit it and afraid she might misunderstand. She raised an eyebrow, looking either surprised or impressed, he couldn't tell. "Vampires, huh?"

"No, not vampires. At least not how they're portrayed now with that horrible Twilight book. I'm talking about monsters, freaks, outsiders. Giving human emotion to the obscene." He said, his voice trailing off as he saw how she had tensed and looked uncomfortable. "Nod once if you think I'm a future serial killer."

"No." She said suddenly flashing a smile again and shaking her head. "I just- I guess we all have a dark side, right?"

He relaxed a little, nodding. "Pain reveals a person's character."

Her brown eyes narrowed, just slightly, and she asked, "Your dad- how'd he die? I mean, if that's not too much-,"

"It was a heart attack." Stefan replied, slightly surprising himself at how easily he gave the information up. "He was yelling at me about some stupid prank me and some of the guys had pulled that night."

"Oh." She said, her face falling, "I'm so sorry."

He shrugged, not really knowing how else to respond, saying, "I guess it explains the whole guilt thing you caught on to."

"It's easier to blame yourself than it is to realize life is cruel." Caroline said softly, "But you won't feel this way forever."

He nodded, caught speechless. He began watching how the lights fell on her face. The orange glow made her look warm and inviting, the shadows making her look mysterious and intriguing in contrast. She was so beautiful that it was almost all he could think about, however pathetic that might be. She had fire, and spirit, and this genuine quality to her that he just couldn't ignore especially when she saw right through him like this.

"Has he not kissed you yet? Please forgive him, my brother's quite the gentleman."

Stefan startled, turning with Caroline to see Damon smirking at the pair of them. Stefan briefly considered kicking him in the groin, but luckily Elena had caught sight of him and was walking over quickly. Stefan sighed, motioning towards him, "Caroline, this is Damon. You have my absolute permission to completely ignore everything he says."

Caroline nodded, eyebrows perked, with a coy smile on her face. "Duly noted."

"Damon, I told you to leave them alone." Elena groaned, finally reaching the three of them as she glared at her boyfriend.

"I was just introducing myself to my brother's-," He turned to Caroline, waiting.

"Friend with potential." She said, laughing. Stefan's heart quickened and he almost forgave his brother.

Damon grinned back at her, "Friend with potential. It's important that I do these things, I'm his guardian, you know."

"You're also an ass." Elena scolded, taking Damon's hand into hers. "I thought you said you were bringing friends to the party?"

Damon shook his head, "Nah, Klaus said something important came up. His sister Rebekah came though, last time I saw her she was talking to Lockwood."

And then they heard a piercing scream through the woods, one screech following another and another.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

And then they heard a piercing scream through the woods, one screech following another and another. Perhaps the closest people to the sound, the four of them rushed ahead finding a girl about their age crying, sitting back as though she had fallen in terror. She was watching Tyler's hunched figure over what appeared to be a body. He looked up as he heard them approach, white with panic, and automatically yelled, "Stefan! Get over here, he's not breathing."

Stefan rushed over, finding Jeremy lying on the ground covered in blood. He rapidly pulled at Jeremy's sleeve, trying to find a pulse through his wrist and turning to Damon who was holding Elena out of the line of sight when he didn't. It was too late. "Damon- get Elena out of here."

"What-," Elena started, her mouth agape as horror as she seemed to realize, "Jeremy?"

Damon took a hold of her as she screamed, trying to pull her away. Tears and pain hit Stefan with such a force that he could barely breathe, Elena's guttural cries reverberating through the forest. She was hitting Damon so fiercely that Stefan could hear, wrestling against him as she tried to reach her brother. Tyler got up to help and Stefan stayed, unable to act. He felt someone kneel next to him and looked over to see Caroline out of the corner of his eye as she took hold of his hand. "I called an ambulance."

He nodded mutely. Caroline brushed a hand over Jeremy's eyes, closing them and then shot up. Stefan heard her walk away, heard Damon trying to comfort Elena in broken murmurs, heard Tyler holding back the crowd that had started to form. He sat guarding Jeremy's broken body with blood on his hands, trying as hard as he could not to think. He couldn't look at Jeremy and think of the boy he had helped tutor or Elena's little brother that had followed them around. He couldn't think of Elena and her Aunt Jenna and all the loss they had already suffered. And most of all, he couldn't think of his own dead father.

It wasn't until the paramedics pushed him out of the way that he finally moved, standing on shaky legs. He thought of finding Damon or Elena, but reconsidered as he felt the sticky blood all over him. He was saved the effort of trying to work through his shock as Matt came up to him in a panic. "Stefan- I just heard, I was at the grill. Come on, let me take you to my house, you can clean up."

Stefan followed numbly. He could see that Matt was just as upset and concerned as everyone else, but it seemed inadequate to someone who had witnessed the body.

"Do you know what happened? Someone was saying it was an animal attack, but-,"

"I don't know." Stefan interrupted, and Matt seemed to get the hint and remained silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

Caroline was frantically pacing the foyer, still dressed from the party, digging her nails into her folded arms as she did so. Her heels clicked against the wooden floors in a rhythm as she debated back and forth what to do. It shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did, finding that dead boy. Shouldn't have shook her that much. She had only been here two days but a small part of her had always considered Mystic Falls safe and her home. Knowing that it was in danger of the very thing she was put her at unease to her very core.

"Did you kill him? The boy?" Teresa asked, watching her from the corner.

"What? No!" Caroline snapped at the woman, irritated. "It was another vampire. I just don't know who..."

She had theories of course. It could be whoever was chasing after Katherine and Katherine's doppelganger or a random vampire passing through- hell Caroline wouldn't be surprised if it was the slender brunette herself. More than who though, she wondered why they had chosen to kill. Generally it was just as easy and a lot less messy to keep the humans alive and compel them- killing was usually that of a Ripper's job. Something that chilled Caroline more than the look on Stefan's face earlier that evening.

Caroline reached for her phone, calming herself down before dialing the number. There were only two rings before she heard an answer, "What did you find?"

"She's here." Caroline answered, "A complete carbon copy of you."

"Well, well." Katherine replied, "I haven't heard of any horrible animal attacks and you sound fine. I might have to come drop Mystic Falls a visit."

"It's been hellishly boring." Caroline fabricated, trying to feel out if the other vampire was lying or not. "I don't think you'll be able to handle it."

There was a short laugh, "I'll manage. Is the Salvatore family still alive and well?"

Her blood froze at the mention of them and she managed to reply, "Yes."

"Interesting. I wonder if Guiseppi the third managed to break the tradition of naming their offspring after their predecessors- then again, playing with a second set of brothers could be just as fun, don't you think?" Katherine asked, "I'll be there shortly. Don't do anything fun without me."

There was a click and the call ended. Caroline was surprised to realize that she felt even worse than she had before.

* * *

It had been two weeks and Caroline was more than relieved that nothing else had happened. It seemed the attack, however traumatic for the town and the Gilbert family, was just an isolated event. Mystic Falls High had almost gone back to normal, although Elena had been missing from classes and Stefan looked quite miserable all the time. It was apparent how close the Gilbert's and Salvatore's were, something that Caroline envied. Having such a tight-knit family was a luxury that had never been afforded to her. While she had approached Stefan several times and given him supportive smiles, he had seemed distant and distracted. She sat at lunch alone outside on a park bench, not particularly talkative or hungry for human food, drinking some bourbon out of her metal water bottle. Monday's had never been fun for her.

"Hey." She turned, surprised to see Stefan sit down beside her with his lunch tray in tow.

"Hey." Caroline replied, trying not to sound too gooey and sympathetic or brisk and uncaring. "Can you keep a secret?"

He watched her and slowly nodded, looking caught off guard. She handed him the water bottle. "Drink. You look like you need it more than me."

Stefan barely considered before taking a swig, and she tried not to smile when he choked with surprise. He sort of half-laughed once he had swallowed, giving her a sly look as he took another swig. "Thanks."

She nodded, smiling back then turning serious. "It's been rough for everyone."

"I wanted to apologize," He said, his brown eyes looking into hers. "I've been brushing everyone off lately, and I didn't want you to think it was personal."

"Don't worry about it." She said, shaking her head. He was dressed haphazardly as if he hadn't put much thought into it at all but he still managed to perfect the classic male teenage look. "How's Elena holding up?"

Stefan's expression darkened considerably and he shook his head. "Not well right now. She's a strong girl, but... Damon's taking care of her anyway."

Caroline wanted to tell him something comforting, but all she could think about was Katherine and her impending visit to Mystic Falls. She had to prepare Stefan somehow, had to make sure he was safe as best she could. If only she had access to vervain... She twirled her hair in her fingers, biting her lip and Stefan gave her a questioning glance. "This is really bad timing, but uh, is Elena adopted or something?"

"No, why?" Stefan asked.

"It's just- I have a friend back in Chicago- they look the same. It's like they could be twins. I didn't want to say anything when I didn't know her that well and then after the party... it's just weird." Caroline mumbled hurriedly, and he frowned. "Do you have a picture?"

She nodded, getting out her phone, and flipping through the pictures until she managed to find one of her and Katherine posing outside of the Eiffel tower. His brow furrowed and he reached for the phone, taking it in his own hands. "Oh my God...Who is she?"

"Katherine Pierce. We've known each other for years." Caroline said wryly, even though he wouldn't catch on.

"They're exactly alike."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah. I figured she should know, but it didn't feel right for some stranger to tell her, especially after everything she's been through."

"Can I send this to my phone?" He asked, and she nodded. He looked away in thought and she let the silence be, wishing that he would give her back her bourbon so she'd have something other than his quickened pulse to focus on. She needed to feed but she had to admit blood was so much tastier from an attractive member of the opposite sex than a hospital bag. "Are you okay? Your eyes..."

She jumped, quickly willing the blood-lust away as best as she could as she rubbed them. "Sorry, haven't had good sleep in awhile."

He nodded in understanding. "Maybe- I was wondering if you wanted to do something together? I mean-,"

"I'd love to." Caroline interrupted, genuinely surprised that he was reaching out to her.

He smiled fully, for the first time in weeks, and Caroline's breathing stopped just realizing that her saying yes had caused it. "Great. Are you Friday?"

"Dreadfully." She laughed.

"I have some things I have to do right after school, but how does eight sound?" He asked, and she smiled as the bell rang for class. "Perfect."

* * *

A/N: So after this chapter the blunt parallels will become a lot more subtle and I'm changing more of the story around. (As you can tell by Jeremy's death). The first part was hard to write, (I cried), but I'm having a lot of fun now...

The next chapter is already written, just needs to be uploaded, so let me know how much/when you want it! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Stefan's mind was so incredibly scattered by the end of the week that he was performing everything on auto-pilot. Eating, driving, showering, school, even currently writing his outline for an English essay. By the time Damon had bounded down the hall and into his room Stefan had barely noticed, only pausing to look up when Damon said, "Stefan. Hello?"

"Sorry. I was trying to get a little homework done before tonight, I'm making dinner for Caroline." Stefan replied idly, hoping that Damon's serious mood lately would prevent teasing.

Damon groaned and Stefan looked up in surprise, raising an eyebrow. "Am I ruining some hot date for you? I figured Elena wasn't in any mood-,"

"No, little brother, I just needed you." Damon snapped, "While I hate to interrupt your virginal romantic life, we have a situation."

Stefan's stomach dropped a little. "What's wrong?"

"I kissed someone that wasn't Elena-," Damon started, then quickly got angry at the disgust on Stefan's face, "someone that looked exactly like her, you idiot- and when I say exactly like, I mean could pretty much be the most identical twin to ever exist."

The younger brother frowned, putting down his pen on his desk and getting out his phone. "Oh."

"Oh? That's what you have to say?" Damon asked, his hands flailing a little. He tended to get animated when he was frustrated just as Stefan did, some of that old Italian blood still running through them. "Really?"

Stefan walked over to Damon, handing over his phone that displayed the picture of Katherine that Caroline had shown him earlier that week. Damon's eyebrows raised marginally, his blue eyes widening as he said, "Oh."

"Her name is Katherine. Caroline didn't say that she lived close, but she said they were good friends. I've been meaning to tell you, but you've been a tad preoccupied."

"Well next time you find out that my girlfriend has a doppelganger running around," Damon began, his lips pursed as he swatted the back of Stefan's head, "Tell me anyway."

Stefan rubbed the spot that Damon had hit ruefully, nodding in compliance. "Have you told her yet?"

Damon glared in response, "What the hell do you think? Her brother was just murdered only two weeks ago and I'm supposed to say 'Hey, your dead parents didn't tell you that you have a sister running around, oh by the way she's a good kisser'?"

"You couldn't tell-?" Stefan started, but Damon interrupted petulantly, "I kissed her by greeting and Katherine or whatever her name is wasn't opposed to kissing a complete stranger. I noticed before she got her tongue in my mouth if that's any consolation. I don't suppose I blame her, I am-,"

"Look, you have to be the one to tell her, Damon." Stefan interrupted and sighed, looking at the time and starting to grab nicer clothes so he could take a shower and change, "I'm not listening to the 'but you're her best friend and you talk about everything' argument for this one."

"Then how about the 'but your future wife is best friends with her long lost sister' argument, because that one is much more convincing anyway."

"No." Stefan called back, going out the door.

He couldn't see Damon or the irritated expression he was sure that his brother had, but her heard the response called back to him. "How about a double date? I'll start cooking!"

Stefan groaned, not even bothering to argue as he headed into the bathroom. Once he was in the shower he let the cold water pour over him, enjoying the sensation and trying not to think about all the ways he wished life was easier.

* * *

It seemed that Damon had been quite serious about enforcing the double date, not that Stefan had particularly expected anything else, and luckily for him Elena was already over by the time Stefan got done getting ready or he would have fought Damon endlessly. The thought still crossed his mind, but he quickly started making dinner instead. He was just done when the doorbell rang and he bolted for the door before his brother could even start, causing Elena to chuckle a little as she watched him from the dining room.

Stefan opened the door to see her in a printed floral dress with a red sweater, hair down in what seemed to be her signature curls, carrying a white box. Stefan mentally cursed Damon once more for not leaving the two of them alone. She was smiling, but her face fell when she saw his expression. "I'm sorry, am I late or-,"

"No, no, you're perfect it's just Damon, he insisted on joining us. I am so sorry, if it wasn't for Elena-,"

She giggled a little, "Don't worry, it's fine. I'd like to get to know everyone."

He gave her another apologetic look and moved to let her in. She walked past him and into the foyer, finding the dining room where Damon was laying out the food as Elena was setting the table. "I brought dessert!"

"I knew I liked you." Damon joked, taking the box from her and going into the kitchen. Elena set down the last pair of silverware and smiled at Caroline. "Hey. It's nice to see you."

"You too." Caroline nodded with a sincere look, letting her condolences go unsaid instead of forcing them onto Elena like everyone else had. Elena looked more than grateful as she nodded once back, and Stefan felt himself falling for the blonde girl a little more.

They sat down when Damon came back, both couples facing the other, and Damon started serving plates for everyone. Caroline murmured appreciatively, and they began eating before anything was really said.

"So Caroline, Stefan tells me your friend Katherine is in town. I had the chance of meeting her, nice gal." Damon said nicely enough, loaded meaning dripping from every word.

The blonde looked up from her plate of spaghetti to Stefan, eyes wide and he tried to signal that Elena didn't know anything without drawing attention. She paused, "I didn't know she was in town- she has family nearby but she's always traveling. She likes surprising people."

"Really? What's her family like?" Damon asked, holding his fork out as he spoke. Elena was giving him a suspicious side glance, she knew him too well to not realize the sudden interest in strangers was out of character.

"She doesn't like talking about them." Caroline said thinly, barely holding onto her smile and turning away to look at Stefan. "This spaghetti is amazing, Stefan. Did you cook it or...?"

"Yes, he did. He's really good." Elena put in, smiling. "All I can make is chili and I've been told even that is sub-par."

Stefan laughed softly, remembering the time Damon had come home splattered with chili and wearing a sour face after having argued with Elena over what to bring to a potluck. "I was told I wasn't allowed to be a Salvatore if I couldn't cook."

Damon chuckled a little bit in response, but then continued with, "Well this can't compare to real European food... did you and Katherine just visit Paris or did you see Italy as well?"

"Damon, what's going on?" Elena snapped, turning sideways to face him with a frustrated look on her face.

He was in turn, looking directly at Stefan as he smiled thinly, "Yes, brother, please tell."

Stefan growled out of anger, standing up and leaning over the table to look Damon in the eyes. "I already told you I'm not telling Elena, Damon. Man up and do it yourself. Come on, Caroline."

"Sorry, Elena," Caroline managed to apologize before he took her hand as she fumbled for her purse. She quickly stood up and followed him out of the dining room and out the door.

The fall night air was cool and fresh, relaxing Stefan only the slightest when he went over what just happened. The warm touch of Caroline's hand was enough to calm him down though, and so all he said was, "I'm so sorry, I should have known he was going to try something like that."

"He's just looking for answers." She said generously, "I should have said something sooner."

"No, it's not your fault. Damon- he's terrified that he's going to say the wrong thing with Elena like he always did with our father, so he tries to pass off that stuff on me. He's good at comforting and protecting, but not necessarily breaking news gently." Stefan sighed, looking up at the stars and then back to the beautiful blonde.

She looked serious and sad and it was a moment before she said, "You know, I'm actually jealous. I always wanted a brother or sister. I haven't had a real family in so long...,"

"Well you have your mother," Stefan responded, but her expression became unreadable and stony in a way that he hadn't seen before. Her brown eyes looked at him for a moment, as if wondering how much to say before she admitted, "She's not really my mother, she's just a foster parent. I practically have to force her to talk to me."

Stefan's stomach fell considerably, and he took hold of her arms as soon as he caught sight of her welling tears. His hands slid down into hers, fingers intertwining. She attempted to smile, but couldn't pull it off at all. She spoke again, softly saying, "Do you ever feel like there's not a single _person_ in the world that loves you? I wish that life were... different."

"Caroline, someone would have to be insane not to love you." He told her, his head leaned down close to hers.

She laughed a little, shaking the tears out of her eyes. "Just look at me, crying about all my problems on the first date. I'm a mess."

"Well it's my brother that ruined dinner in the first place," He joked, moving a hand to wipe the tears away, "And all the truly beautiful things in life are a little broken."

"Like what?" She laughed in response, but then sobered and looked up into his eyes. Her pale complexion shone in the moonlight, curls falling down on her face that was smudged with mascara. He was reminded of the truth in his words in that moment, and she gave him a grateful smile as she said, "Thank you."

He smiled back at her, pulling her in for a hug. It was nice and warm and he couldn't say that anyone had really felt that good against him in that way. As she pulled back after a moment, her eyes a little wide and unfocused, he kissed her. It was sweet at first, but then he felt her pull him closer and he deepened the kiss without hesitation. Her lips moved against his hard and fast, and then in one sudden movement she had broke apart and turned around. He cursed himself, putting an arm on her shoulder, as he heard what sounded like her trying to slow her breathing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out, was that too soon or-,"

She shook her head, finally turning around with an apologetic look on her face and a nervous tone as she babbled, "No. It was great, really. I just haven't really kissed someone like you in ages and-,"

"Someone like me?" He asked, an anxious tone in his voice.

She paused at that, her face turning serious as she nodded, ever so defensively, "Yeah. Someone I actually like."

He grinned involuntarily and pulled her closer again. He didn't kiss her this time, although it was almost impossible not to, but turned her away from him and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that, watching the night sky for a bit, her head leaned against his neck, and then after the comfortable silence he let her go. She frowned, opening her mouth to ask, "You didn't say anything, you know. I just told you that I liked you and-,"

"I like you, Caroline." He interrupted, half laughing at her nervous reaction.

The blonde smiled originally, and then started to glare at his laugh. "Well how am I supposed to know you don't cook for women and kiss them all the time? I was told it's part of being a Salvatore."

Stefan laughed at that, shrugging in agreement, "Alright, alright. Let me explain fully then. I, Stefan Salvatore, captain of the football team and brother of Mystic Fall's reformed bad boy am completely falling for the new girl in town, namely Caroline Forbes."

She shoved his arm playfully, but he caught how brighter her eyes got and how her smile deepened. He pulled her extended arm, drawing her to his chest in one fluid movement, and kissed her again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and support! I love you people to pieces. Every review makes me smile. Hope you like the next two chapters, a lot happens. Let me know!

CHAPTER SEVEN

Caroline was more than a little disappointed she had driven her small Ford Focus to the Salvatore boarding house that night because after such an amazing evening all she wanted to do was run in the speedy way that her vampirism afforded her. Instead she was forced to go about the monotonous routine of driving home, blasting the stereo as she did so. She pulled into the drive way, mindlessly putting her keys into the door and entering until she entered and looked up to see Katherine standing in the foyer waiting. She felt the bubble of happiness that had continued to build since she left Stefan burst, and she sighed. "Hey, Katherine. It's been a long night, I'm going to bed. We can talk in the morning."

"Oh come on, Caroline. You don't look happy to see me. I'm hurt." Katherine replied, her eyes narrowed in a fashion indescribably "her".

"Maybe because in the ninety years that I've known you, you always manage to ruin everything when I want to settle down." Caroline replied a tad bitterly.

"Oh come on," Katherine said, "We both knew me bleaching your hair was the best thing for you, that 80's black grunge look just wasn't remotely attractive."

Caroline groaned, "I was talking about any real relationship I ever had. Frank, Scott, Daniel-,"

The brunette rolled her eyes, slouching against the wall. "I was doing you a favor. Frank was a horrible name, even for the forties. And Scott was a werewolf-,"

"And you were just bored." Caroline cut across. "I'm done with games, Katherine. This is it for me. I'm home."

"Are you really that stupid? Mystic Falls is the least safe place to be for anyone if the doppelganger is here. Unless..." Katherine argued, her tone suddenly changing at the end, "You found a reason to stay..."

Caroline couldn't help but tense, thinking of everything that had happened that evening. Still she refused to let Katherine in on what was going on with her and Stefan, the blonde knew better. "Mystic Falls is my home. I grew up here. I couldn't imagine dying anywhere else."

The other vampire cocked an eyebrow, glancing down at her nails as though she'd rather be getting a manicure. "Well your 'home' has smudged your lipstick."

Caroline's fingers went to her lips immediately, and Katherine's lips tugged into a smirk as she snapped her fingers to have Teresa carry her luggage to the guest room. "School Monday morning, right? You know I love those naive high school boys as much as you do."

And with that, Caroline couldn't help but go out for a run for completely different reasons.

* * *

Senior year should have been the year that Elena excelled. She had finally felt strong and almost normal. She had been empathetic for Stefan and the loss of his father but consoling him had been so empowering to her- not to mention she had the town's hottest college boyfriend. And then Jeremy's death had torn her apart and she was reminded again just how fragile and mortal life was and she became terrified of every day life once more.

After Friday night and the horrible fight with Jenna- there had been yelling and screaming and tears once the revelation she was adopted came out- she was horribly numb and in shock. Damon had snuck into her bedroom that night, holding her while she cried and she had fallen asleep in his arms. Usually that was enough. It didn't feel like it lately, through no fault of Damon's. Life could be so terribly cruel.

Part of her would have enjoyed living in bed for the next month without any responsibility or stimulation but she innately knew she had to be stronger than that, not that Damon would give her any other choice in the first place. She drove to school that morning and the car stereo automatically began to play a CD. She glanced at it out of confusion as the display read: Pink – The Great Escape. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she listened to the lyrics that so fully described her situation the past few days, the lyrics that were such a perfect love letter. It was rare that Damon was so bluntly romantic- planting a CD in her car for her first day of school back was a little cheesy for him, even if she loved it- he usually proved it through words and the way he took care of her. That fact in itself made her want to cry all over again, and she was glad that she had been wise enough to not bother wearing mascara or eyeliner today.

Almost as soon as she got into the parking lot and out of her car she spotted Bonnie waiting for her. Her best friend had been gone for the weekend visiting her father's family but had texted non-stop support and care. She immediately pulled Elena into a hug. "I am so sorry I haven't been here, are you handling everything? I mean that's so much to take in, I just-,"

"I'm fine." Elena replied, nodding stoically and Bonnie frowned. "You can't possibly mean that."

"No, I don't." She admitted, shrugging. "But it'll be true again sometime, right? I can practice saying it now."

Bonnie pursed her lips and looked away, whether out of a loss of words or something else Elena couldn't tell. She looked back to Elena after a moment as they started walking towards the school, asking, "So Caroline was friends with your twin and she didn't say anything? I mean that's kind of weird, right?"

Elena shrugged, opening the school doors and going inside. "I guess I get it. I mean, if I just met someone I wouldn't want to completely uproot their life either. And it does explain why she kept looking at me in English."

"It's still pretty freaky, like some cliché movie plot." Bonnie said, and Elena went to agree as she saw Bonnie's expression completely change to one of surprise. Elena quickly turned to see what the other girl was looking at, glancing down the hall to see herself. At least, that's what it looked like, even if the clothes were different and the girl's hair was curled. The girl was smiling and it seemed that she had caught sight of them and began walking over. Bonnie mentioned something about leaving them alone and walked away, but not without brushing Katherine's arm on the way. Elena heard Bonnie gasp, and watched with confusion as Bonnie turned around and stared at Katherine. "What happened to you?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow, looking defensive, and Bonnie muttered something before running off. If Katherine was weirded out by the other girl's behavior, she didn't show it. Instead she turned around and went back to smiling at Elena. Elena only barely realized that almost the entire school was standing in the hallways and watching the two of them now. "Hello there. I'm Katherine. I met your boyfriend, he's an excellent kisser. Very nice choice."

"I- I'm Elena," She fumbled, stunned by both the impromptu meeting and the girl's brazen attitude. "What are you doing here?"

"Here in your school? Trying to meet you, of course. Caroline told me about you and I figured I could go with some long lost family bonding." The girl said, smiling in response but there was something about her tone that seemed insincere and vague. "Want to go get a cup of coffee? I hear Senior year is all about ditching."

While Elena was still in shock, she wasn't about to refuse Katherine and it wasn't like she really wanted to be at school anyway. She nodded in response, and followed Katherine out of the school, just barely catching sight of a worried looking Caroline as she left.

When they got to the parking lot Katherine pulled out her keys and pressed a button, unlocking an expensive looking small blue car. "Hop in."

Elena got in the passenger seat, resting her book bag at her feet. "So do you go to school in Chicago?"

The girl smirked at that as she started the car. "No, school hasn't ever been my thing."

"Don't your parents think-," Elena began, than slowly trailed off, "Sorry-,"

"Don't be." The girl said, even though her expression had hardened minutely. "I grew up on my own, I didn't get adopted like you. As far as tracking them down, I have a few leads."

"Oh." Elena said, unsure how she felt or what she really wanted to know. Was she ready to go looking for someone when she had had parents of her own that loved her? Granted they were dead now, and she was so terribly lonely even with Jenna- but everything was so new and confusing and Katherine didn't even seem to care that they were so similar, that they were twins. She felt her head reeling and she put her hand to her temple, trying to rub away the migraine that was coming.

Katherine only glanced at her once before changing lanes and driving past the grill. "Change of plans."

Elena became uncomfortable but didn't bother asking questions. The effect of little sleep soon caught up with her and she was soon napping as Katherine drove on. When she woke up, they were still driving, and Elena looked at the time. It was three hours later. She started searching for her phone but couldn't find it- it must have fallen out in her car. "What- where are we?"

"Just a favorite bar of mine. It's a drive, but we're here."

Elena began to protest but Katherine looked back only once as she got out of the car. "Relax. They'll let us in."

Sure enough, to Elena's complete surprise, they did just that. Elena avoided the bar, choosing to hang out at one of the tables while Katherine ordered them some drinks and then came over. "Here you go," She said, giving Elena some brightly colored cocktail that contained a cherry, "Bottoms up."

Elena downed the drink with Katherine, unable to resist the tempting relaxation an alcohol buzz might give her. When she looked back at the other girl she was grinning. "Well maybe we are related."

"About that-," Elena started, but Katherine shook her head quickly, saying, "God, no, let's not go over this. Honestly I couldn't care less about you or your parents I just wanted to get you away from Caroline."

Katherine moved to the other side of the table quickly and grabbed Elena's arms, pulling her close. Elena tried to move away, but couldn't. The other girl was incredibly strong and Elena's stomach grew more and more tense as Katherine continued, looking her straight into the eyes. "Now here's the deal. I'm going to steal your beautiful boyfriend and you are going to let me without speaking a word to anyone."

"He's yours." Elena said, completely disregarding the screams and arguments her mind and body were making. And then out of nowhere Katherine was pulled off her and Elena only saw a flash of blond hair before Katherine was on the ground looking angry as hell and Caroline was standing in front of Elena looking equally upset.

"Stay away from her." Caroline growled fiercely as Katherine got up, slowly.

The brunette fixed her top and reorganized her curls before smiling mischievously and shrugging. "Whatever, Caroline. I got what I wanted. See you around."

And then she left without another look backward and Elena found herself shaking and trying desperately not to cry. Caroline sat her down at the table with a worried look, asking, "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"No- she just got upset when I asked about our parents- I didn't mean-," Elena was mumbling and not really making any sense and Caroline seemed urgent as she said, "Elena. Look at me. Stay away from Katherine. She's- not mentally stable. Promise me you won't talk to her again."

Elena nodded sullenly but the blonde didn't seem to be relieved in the slightest.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Creepy day drinkers." Caroline said, taking Elena's arm gently and guiding her out of the bar. It didn't pass her attention that there were plenty of men staring at them and how the scenario must have looked. She didn't care. Her life was such a soap opera she couldn't blame them for watching the show.

Da

* * *

mon and Stefan had been waiting at home for over an hour now and Elena still hadn't shown up. She had, however, left her cellphone in her car which incidentally had also been left untouched in the school parking lot. Caroline had texted Stefan saying that Elena was safe three hours ago and that they were on their way back, and Damon was only now deciding not to call the police and get the entire city looking for her.

"Why is she with your Barbie girlfriend, brother?" He asked, for what was going on the thirtieth time.

Stefan sighed. "I don't know, Damon. I told you, I just started looking for her when Bonnie mentioned she wasn't in English."

"She should have called me. I would have picked her up." Damon pouted, and Stefan almost retorted before hearing a knock on the front door they had left slightly open. They both looked up to see where Elena stood looking perfectly intact, without a curl astray.

In seconds Damon had reached her and Stefan's eyes narrowed as he walked over as well and sure enough Damon almost jumped back before he hugged her. The girl, now more obviously Katherine, laughed. "You are getting better at this."

"You're not Elena." Damon said, ignoring her teasing with an angry look. "So stop letting me come near you. Ring a bell, make a sign, wear a red 'K' on your chest-,"

"Oh come on, you're so sexy though." Katherine smirked at him and it was then that her eyes turned on Stefan, who was increasingly disliking the brunette by the minute. "This must be your brother. Stefan, I presume? The Salvatore's, not so creative with their names."

"How do you know our family?" Stefan asked, not at all moved by the way she quirked her head and batted her eyes. It was, however, disconcerting that someone who looked completely like Elena was in turn so absolutely different.

Katherine smiled wanly, "We go back. Can I come in? I'd love to explain."

Stefan glanced at Damon who was still moodily eying the brunette but neither of them immediately disagreed. Finally Damon acquiesced, saying sarcastically, "Sure, Katherine, come in."

She stepped into the foyer and past both brothers, looking around at the decoration with an impressed look on her face. "What is it with Mystic Falls? Nothing ever really changes."

"Caroline never said you had lived here." Stefan snapped, and she turned with an eyebrow raised at him, almost looking off guard.

"Caroline, huh? So you're the one that had her all flustered Friday night. That's... interesting." She said, going over into the parlor and pouring herself a glass of liquor. Damon looked both cross and amused, it was his typical behavior after all, not that it gave Stefan any comfort. She began again, "Now, how is it that you-," she pointed to Stefan, "ended up with someone like Caroline and you," she said pointing to Damon, "ended up with a boring girl like Elena?"

Damon's eyes narrowed in defense but it was at that moment that the door opened once more and both Caroline and Elena walked in. Both girls stopped short when they saw Katherine, but Damon didn't notice as he rushed over to Elena, taking her face into his hands. "Where the hell were you, Elena?"

She brushed them away, and Stefan looked to Caroline who didn't spare him a glance. She was glaring at Katherine in a fashion that raised the hairs on his arms despite Katherine's obvious apathy. Katherine looked over to Elena, instead, asking, "Yes, are you okay?"

Elena startled a little, glancing at Caroline and then back to Damon, "I just couldn't handle school today. After that animal and Jeremy-,"

She trailed off as soon as she heard Katherine growl, finally turning on Caroline angrily. "You didn't tell me there was another one of us, Caroline."

The blonde looked defensive while her posture increasingly became more aggressive. "Because I thought it was you. You're always ruining things."

"What were you planning? Are you in with Elijah?" Katherine demanded, suddenly pacing the room, "Trying to get rid of me as leverage?"

Damon was the only one who seemed to grasp the situation enough to pull out his phone, but not before Katherine had moved with inhuman speed, grabbing him by the hair and extending his neck. Elena screamed and almost rushed forward but stopped in panic when Katherine's eyes turned red and the veins around became dark. Stefan tried to think where his father's old gun was, wondered if he could get there, but then he looked at Caroline whose eyes had done the same thing and in an instant Caroline had thrown Katherine off and into the adjacent wall. Elena rushed over to Damon, and Stefan turned to see Caroline fighting the brunette with speed and strength that terrified him until Katherine grabbed a poker stick and shoved it into the blonde's abdomen. She yelled and Stefan was torn between running towards her and running away from both of them until Katherine had crossed the room and grabbed Elena. Damon lunged at the monster and Katherine threw Elena, immediately taking Damon in her grip before Katherine bit her wrist, blood immediately flowing, and shoved it in Damon's mouth. Caroline growled as she pulled the stick out of her body, but she didn't get over there before Katherine snapped Damon's neck with a resounding crack.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Caroline had heard Elena's scream and heard the breath get knocked out of Stefan and she saw the prompt darkening of Damon's eyes as he was killed and put into transition. Katherine looked up at her, smiling as she said, "You're dead if you stay here, Caroline. Even more than him."

And then she was gone and out the door before Caroline could chase after her and she was paralyzed to the spot as she dropped the poker stick to the ground. She was ignored, both Stefan and Elena were crouched over Damon and it wasn't until she attempted to come near that Elena looked up, still sobbing. "Get away from him."

"He'll wake up." She said, quietly. She couldn't pretend that it was a happy thing, that it was really better than the alternative, but she still told it to them. "He died with her blood in his system."

"What?" Stefan asked, looking up at her as tears were also falling down his face. She felt her heart completely break at that and it was all she could do to stand here and explain and not go out in the sun without her ring with how guilty she felt. "What do you mean, he'll wake up? How is that even possible?"

"He- he's in transition. If he drinks blood when he wakes up, he'll stay mostly alive," She said, embarrassing tears falling down her face as well. "If he doesn't, he'll die."

Elena was staring at her now, looking both panicked and relieved as well as heartbroken. "So he'll be fine. He'll drink the blood and then he'll be fine."

Stefan looked at her, then Caroline. "Will he?"

"He'll be a vampire." She answered weakly. Stefan stood up then, seeming to come to terms that Damon was at least not permanently dead, and left Elena to watch over him. He walked over into the next room, keeping a wide distance between him and Caroline as she followed. She tried to not let it affect her or to take it personally.

"If he becomes a vampire, then what? He kills a ton of people and lives off blood and-,"

"You can learn to control it," Caroline interrupted quickly, whether out of Damon's or her defense she didn't know anymore. "You can learn not to hurt anyone like I did, drink blood from hospital bags instead of humans- it doesn't have to be that horrible."

She was trying to comfort him, trying to have hope when there was little to be found. It was something her father had always taught her. Positive thinking created a positive life, or something like that. He looked like he was trying to believe her but she couldn't blame his complete shock and terror after what he had just seen. "I'm so sorry, Stefan. I tried to stop her-,"

"Why are you in Mystic Falls? Why did she follow you? Why the hell does Elena look like her, Caroline?" Stefan asked, each question getting more and more adamant.

"Stefan, you don't understand- this is so much bigger than me or Katherine-," Caroline went on, almost begging him not to ask the questions she knew she had to answer.

"Then explain it to me." He snapped. "Now."

And so she did.

* * *

When Stefan returned to the parlor he slowly struggled to lift Damon up and put him on the couch. Elena followed, sitting underneath him so Damon's head rested on her lap, and she stroked his hair silently while wiping away the tears that were still falling. Stefan sat down on the adjacent chair after pouring a strong glass of whiskey, only now seeing that Elena was still injured from being thrown around. "Elena- you're hurt-," He said, putting his glass down.

"It's fine, Stefan." Elena mumbled, but Caroline interrupted, "I found the first aid kit."

She had been lurking in the corner on Stefan's request that she stay to help Damon when he woke up, but trying to stay out of Stefan and Elena's way. He wished that she could leave and give him space, but this wasn't an easy situation. Caroline entered the room slowly, the kit in tow and set it on the coffee table. When Stefan sat back down she frowned, taking out some peroxide and cotton swabs. She paused, silently asking permission before she came near Elena, who despite shaking a little nodded acceptance as blood started to get in her eye from the gash on her forehead. Stefan watched closely, capturing every detail of the blonde as she easily wiped the blood off Elena's forehead gently. She seemed to be such a normal caring human in that moment that Stefan's stomach clenched. He wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Her brown eyes were watching Elena with sympathy as Elena was looking down at Damon, wincing every now and then as Caroline wiped at a new cut. Elena seemed to relax after a moment, finally speaking. "You saved me, at the bar. And you tried this time too. Why?"

"I've been alive since 1902. You don't exactly have a lot of people to make friends with when you're a vampire and I guess you learn to put up with things that normal people wouldn't." Caroline started, and Stefan could tell that she was nervous even though she wasn't looking at him, "It's been a long time since I've been around humans. I forgot who I used to be. That I used to care. Not all vampires are monsters."

She glanced at Stefan then, out of the corner of her eye. In an abstract way, he understood. Wasn't it him that had only awhile ago been telling Caroline he loved giving "human emotion to the obscene"? But that was fiction, it was literature, it wasn't something that was supposed to influence his every day life or leave his brother "dead". Elena had paused, still looking at Caroline, "It was one of you that killed Jeremy, wasn't it?"

Caroline's body tensed, but she still answered slowly, "Yes."

Elena's jaw tensed and Stefan wasn't sure what she was thinking- so many things had to be running through her mind but all the girl asked was a painful, "Why?"

"You're special, Elena. You're a doppelganger and that puts you and your family in danger. There are people- ancient vampires- that are looking for you, just like they did Katherine." Caroline answered, putting a hand on Elena's knee. "I'm sorry."

"But what does that mean? What do they want from me?" Elena asked, her bottom lip trembling.

Caroline hesitated this time, not giving a quick answer. Stefan frowned, leaning forward in his chair. She hadn't told him why they wanted Elena either, and he had been too distraught to ask why either, caught up in the fact that they were after Elena at all. Elena, the girl he had convinced himself he was in love with. The girl that stood up for him when Damon would pick on him. The girl that had sat with both him and Damon all night after their father died, taking care of them in a way no teenage girl should know how. Finally Caroline said, "I don't know much... I really don't-,"

"Please." Elena pleaded, putting a hand on top of Caroline's. "I need to know."

"They need your blood, for the ritual. They need your blood and then you have to die for it to be complete. That's all that Katherine told me."

Before either Elena or Stefan could respond, Damon sat up gasping for air. Elena went to embrace him, but before she could move he had jumped up and grabbed Caroline by the throat. Caroline didn't wince or move, but her eyes grew darker. Damon's face was filled with a hatred that Stefan had never seen as he said, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't stake you right now, Barbie."

"Because you need me if you're going to transition." She snapped, easily prying his hands off her despite his strong grip.

"You think I'm going to become a bloodsucker like you? I'm on the goddamn council, I have vervain growing in my basement. I would rather die-," Damon growled, "than become a vampire."

Caroline's eyes were back to normal but they still looked stony and resolute as she glanced at Elena who had tears in her eyes, and to Stefan who had walked over to her. "You might want to reconsider. For them, at least."

Damon's eyes widened as he turned to see Elena's shattered face. Stefan felt as though he were being broken in two all over again. It was too much- far too much death- and the thought of losing his brother, his only family left, made him completely agree with Elena as she begged, "Please Damon. You can't die. You can't."

His face fell and his eyes had a damaged look. He moved away from Caroline and over to Elena and Stefan as he softly said, "Elena- you don't understand-,"

"I understand that you'll be dead if you don't." She said weakly, her voice breaking as she started crying. Damon moved forward and took her in his arms as she shook.

Damon looked up helplessly over Elena's shoulder to Stefan who was shaking his head also, biting his bottom lip. Stefan couldn't think of the last time he had openly told Damon that he loved him, that they had said the words freely instead of simply assuming it to be true. They both knew it, it was obvious to everyone in Mystic Falls. You rarely could hear a conversation about one Salvatore brother without the other being mentioned soon enough. Damon's jaw was set, and he seemed to be fighting off the emotion just as Stefan. All he asked was, "Brother?"

"I can't lose you." Stefan said simply, ignoring that it was selfish and that he should let his brother choose. "I need you too."

It seemed like an hour before Damon said anything, still holding Elena close as he stroked her hair and watching Stefan with a now unfocused, far off look. "Well, Barbie, I guess we're going to be friends then."

Stefan looked up to find that Caroline had been standing off in the corner, trying her best to give them privacy. She looked almost as sad and distraught as the rest of them, simply sighing. "Well, buddy, let's get you some blood."

A/N: So Damon is selfless and the babysitter once more. Thank you for the reviews and kind words and for all those patient Klaus fans out there... I have a surprise for you next chapter. :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it has been so long guys, I've been going through some hard stuff in real life. I bring to you the awaited chapter (sort of long, because you guys waited so nicely) with our favorite villain Klaus.

P.S. My writing skills live off reviews. ;p

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Damon had wished he had just let the blonde vampire go to the hospital and try to get the bags of blood now instead of informing her that he had been the one to completely refocus the council since Jeremy's death. He might have been young, but maybe that's why he was so much more single-minded then the other members with jobs and kids (not that he didn't have his own to watch over). He had gotten Mayor Lockwood to agree to put vervain in the entire town's water supply. He had made sure that all the stored blood of hospitals was kept locked away, vervain laced in the lock. Cameras were everywhere for anyone that dared to walk in. Records were kept by patrolling policemen of which citizens were only out at night. Guisseppi may not have trusted him with much, but Damon and his father had an understanding when it came to protecting their own.

He and Caroline were currently arguing over his future blood source now, Caroline having determined that Stefan was the best candidate. He continued, demanding to know, "Why can't Elena-,"

"Because blood-lust is dangerous enough when you don't want to bone the person. Sexual attraction and blood-lust blend together when you're young. You can't just-,"

"Well why not you then?" He snapped, earning a gross look from the blonde.

"Because blood-sharing is personal." She replied, her cheeks turning just the slightest shade of pink and Damon could tell she was thinking of his brother, "and I really think you'll be the safest with Stefan. He's family. I'll be here if something goes wrong."

Damon mumbled something along the lines of "incest" as he walked out of the room, pointedly ignoring Elena and what had to be a terribly upset look. He had seen Stefan walk over to the kitchen out of the corner of his eye and so he went upstairs. The path to the roof had been locked all of their childhood after their Uncle Zach had jumped off and broken several bones on a dare. Damon had been seven when he had learned how to pick it correctly, and he had always found it easiest to think up here, out of range to hear Guisseppi's shouting or Stefan's crappy music choice.

It was dark now, the stars out and beautiful as ever. Damon wondered briefly if he was ever going to be able to see the sun again, or if it would feel the same. He was interrupted as he heard Stefan climbing up the stairs, a kitchen knife in hand. Damon's gut clenched a little, and he joked, "You know for the brilliant kids we were, we really didn't think of a comfortable hang out spot, did we?"

Stefan didn't respond or smile, and Damon looked over as he saw the pained expression on his brother's face. "I know I asked you to do this, but-,"

"Oh stop being so self-centered, Stefan." Damon cut through, trying to ease his guilt, "There are vampires coming after my girlfriend. I'm not just going to die and leave you two behind."

Stefan did sort of half smile at that but became quiet afterward. Damon thought of all the times they had spent up here on this roof growing up, the talks about girls and Elena. Talks about their father and their future. A lot of talks about their father's death. He sighed, caught up in a bitter nostalgia. "If she wasn't in danger I'd still stay for you, you know."

Damon saw the slight surprise in Stefan's brown eyes. They were never the type of family that could openly say "I love you" and things like that, but Damon wanted to say something before his human life ended. Stefan seemed touched, but still asked, "Not Elena?"

"Not Elena." Damon agreed, looking off into the surrounding woods. "She may not want me in twenty years when she's wrinkly and I'm... not. And even then she deserved better when I was human, let alone now."

"You're too hard on yourself." Stefan responded, shaking his head. He had laid the knife down for a moment, sitting awkwardly on the tiles.

Damon shook his head, replying, "You're too much like Mom."

He tensed after he said it, just like Stefan did also. They never talked about their mother, just as their father never had. Damon had been four when she died, just old enough to remember the things that Stefan couldn't. Stefan didn't know the countless arguments that Damon had with his father, begging for more details that a grieving Guisseppi had refused to give. It had put a wedge between them deeper than the disagreements about his future. When it seemed that Stefan was willing to let the comment go, Damon continued after eyeing the knife. "I'm going to train you and Elena. You need to know how to kill them, just in case. Father left weapons."

"Seems a little naïve." Stefan said, glancing up, "I mean you saw how fast they move, how-,"

"It's all in the preparation." Damon reassured. "They're fast and strong, but they have weaknesses. Vervain, sunlight, stakes..."

Stefan looked down at his knees, frowning, then back up, "You're not talking about those other vampires, really. You're talking about Caroline. And you."

Damon nodded shortly. "Even if I didn't hurt you I could get out of control. You need to be able to stop- it."

"I don't know if I can, Damon." Stefan said, looking tense and sad and so terribly young. Damon understood. Damon had already been exposed in an impersonal way. Stefan was caught directly in the middle with people he loved.

"You'll have to." Damon snapped. "If I hurt you or Elena- take care of it, Stefan. Promise me."

Stefan's jaw set and he looked away as he said, "Fine."

He hoped his little brother understood, that he was able to take most of the severity of the situation in so that he could be safe. He couldn't imagine finding Stefan in the same murdered state they had found Jeremy in, couldn't fathom Elena's pain at losing her little brother like that. It made him feel so much more protective than he usually would have and he half wanted to go downstairs and kill vampire Barbie so Stefan was just a little safer.

It seemed that his brother was thinking about Caroline as well, although in completely different context. "How do I know everything wasn't just her compelling me, or whatever they do?"

Damon sighed. While he could easily just lie and say that it was, which he was sorely tempted to do, he chose to give his brother honesty. "As long as you were wearing that watch Dad gave you last Christmas, it's real. Behind that face there's a pinch of vervain. Not that I condone any sort of vampire-human relationship. Frankly I'm still tempted to kill her while I have the chance."

"Tell that to Elena," Stefan responded smartly. Damon always regretted being sarcastic around Stefan at times like this when it showed his brother picked up on his snark. Stefan sobered a little, saying, "I don't know, Damon. She saved Elena from Katherine earlier-,"

"She was the reason Katherine was here!"

"She almost got killed trying to save all of us today-,"

"Well she sucked at it cause news flash, I still died. And that poker stick is metal, it wouldn't have-,"

"I'm insane for trying to justify this, aren't I?" Stefan finally asked, looking up at the sky in a sort of resignation.

Damon replied firmly. "Batshit crazy. However you're my brother and despite all of that you will still probably ask her to prom or something equally embarrassing. Let's get this over with so I am fully able to kick her ass before that happens."

Stefan shook his head while smiling, picking up the knife. Suddenly Damon was hit of the reality of everything and he almost told Stefan to put it back down- that he didn't want it. Which was true. He didn't want to be alive forever anymore than he wanted to be dead. He didn't want to be the horrible monster driven by blood that he had heard about over and over in stories from both his father and the council. He didn't want to watch all of the people he loved age and die, he didn't want to watch Elena leave him when she realized he was no longer someone she could start a family with or someone fit to be a father. He did want, however, to take the knife from Stefan and stab it through his own heart one final time.

"You washed your hands, right?" Damon asked dolefully as Stefan began to slice his palm with a stern and sober expression.

"Oh come on, Damon, it's not like you're going to get the flu."

But before he could even respond he started to smell the salty scent of blood. He started to hear the veins in Stefan's hand as they leaked the liquid out. He felt his gums explode with pain as what he was sure were fangs started to come through. He used all the strength inside him, all the self control that he had hardly used in his twenty years to not lunge at his brother. He looked at Stefan's alarmed expression and that tempered him enough. He heard Elena downstairs say something, heard the sound of Caroline coming up the stairs in a flash and then waiting. He heard Stefan's quickened heartbeat, and then somewhere found Elena's. It was a little fast and from where he was it was quiet, but it calmed him down. He grimaced before taking Stefan's proffered hand and drinking, practically shoving it back when he was sure that if he didn't stop he wouldn't. And then he moved with speed he didn't know he had down the ladder and past Caroline, down the stairs once and then another time, and forced himself into one of the dungeons.

* * *

It had been four days since Damon had "turned" and Stefan could tell he was going stir- crazy. For one, his older brother had systematically cleaned the entire three floors of the old boarding house in a cleaning-frenzy the first day. After that he had alphabetized every bookshelf in the house, which by Damon's count was thirty two. Stefan was starting to get tired of the "whooshing" noise of Damon flitting around anxiously and it seemed that Caroline was too, although she was too kind to say anything. This morning Damon and Elena were upstairs practicing being alone together, which from the look on Caroline's face didn't exactly involve talking.

She and Stefan were sitting in the parlor trying once more to brainstorm ideas on how to get Damon a daylight ring while Caroline listened for any sign that Elena might be in trouble. While Stefan had been both confused and upset with Caroline after everything, he couldn't help but value the help that she was giving. He laughed as she her nose scrunched up once more in disgust. "I was always told if you make faces like that, they'll stay."

"Yeah, I'm not big on the whole 'porn noises from people you know' thing." She replied, slightly laughing. "I think he is safe with her, for the most part, but I just can't trust-,"

"I know." Stefan nodded, "Thank you."

She nodded in return, going back to the computer and research. They both knew it was probably futile, what could be found about vampire curses was generally fiction, but they still tried. Stefan looked up after a moment. "Did you ever hurt someone you loved? After you turned?"

Caroline looked up, her expression turning guarded as she said, "Someone I loved? No. My parents were here in Mystic Falls and I was in Chicago when it happened. I didn't really have anyone close to me to hurt. That doesn't mean I wouldn't have though."

"Have you ever killed someone?" He asked once more, and her expression fell at that. She looked vulnerable, disappointed, and broken as she answered, "Once."

He was surprised by her blunt honesty, surprised at the answer. He knew what he had wanted her to say, that she would never and could never hurt someone like that. He knew that it was a stupid notion, that he should be grateful it was only once. A lot of emotions ran through him then- fear, disgust, worry for his brother, and sadness. Sadness that she had been turned into this out of nowhere just like Damon.

He finally nodded silently, accepting the answer. She spoke again, "When you're a vampire, every part of your personality becomes obvious, especially when you've just turned. I used to be this little girl obsessed with being better than all the other woman around me. I was shallow and vindictive and when one of the woman in the city told me I was a slut because her husband wanted me, I snapped. I killed her, even though she was a wife to someone and a mother. And every day since that- ninety two years later- I have dealt with the guilt. It keeps me in line."

Stefan couldn't help but think of Damon and his impulsive personality, but Caroline looked up and Stefan saw Damon coming downstairs looking pissed and Elena following behind, saying, "We'll get you a ring, Damon, it's not a big deal-,"

"It _is_ a big deal, actually. I don't want my little brother taking my girlfriend on a date." He snapped back, finally reaching the bottom as he came into the parlor and went directly for the alcohol.

"It's just for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, you hate that sort of thing anyway-," Elena argued, looking at Stefan for support.

Damon wheeled around angrily, "Yeah, the pageant I took you to last year where I dressed up in some stupid tux and danced with you and we got together. It's where we started _dating_, Elena, in case you forgot, and I don't want someone else taking you!"

Elena looked like she was both touched and about to burst into tears, but she was unable to respond as Damon's cellphone started ringing and he moodily answered it as if he was saying the conversation was over. "_What Nick_?"

Caroline looked up a little as Damon listened to the phone, saying, "I think you should go," before Damon responded. Damon glanced over at her with a hint of surprise on his cross expression and he said in return, "Yeah, that's fine. What time?"

Both Stefan and Elena looked at Caroline curiously as Damon continued, "Is it okay if my brother comes? Yeah. Alright. See you then."

"What was that about?" Stefan asked him before Elena could, and his brother smiled thinly. "Triple date sort of thing."

"Are you sure...?" Elena started to ask Caroline, but she nodded in return. "Yeah. He needs to be around other people. Being locked up is just going to make everything worse."

Damon gave Elena an irritable look before turning around and going back upstairs, bourbon in hand. Elena turned back to Caroline, her eyes closed and breathing steady as she demanded, "Is he going to be this irritable _all _the time?"

"_I can hear you_." Came a shout from upstairs, and Stefan felt slightly sympathetic. He knew how Damon could be when he got stressed. Elena simply rolled her eyes as she glanced up at the ceiling.

"No." Caroline said gently, "He's just new. Every single emotion he has is on overdrive. Being a vampire does that. Go home and give him a chance to cool off and get ready for tonight. They're meeting at the fair around seven."

Elena nodded, smiling a little bit at Caroline as she said, "Thank you."

Stefan watched Elena leave and then turned back to Caroline. She caught him watching her and tensed a little. She was so _human_ around him and Elena that it was easy to forget that only a few days ago he had watched her pull a poker stick out of her abdomen, that he had seen her unnatural fangs and been afraid of her. He thought of his brother and how giving him blood to drink had all but lost the taboo feeling around it. It was still weird and definitely gross but it wasn't as horrible as it had seemed at first. "You're coming right?"

"If you want me to." She said shyly, her brown eyes hard to read.

"Well someone needs to watch Damon," He said, before realizing how that sounded, and then amended, "And I'd like you to."

She nodded carefully, not showing the excitement or happiness that she had only a few days ago. It was clear that she knew to respect the fact that things had changed between them, that he couldn't see her quite the same now that he knew she could rip his neck apart on a whim. And yet a part of him wished that they hadn't.

* * *

Caroline hadn't bothered going home the past few days, too busy with trying to both babysit and train Damon. She was worried about him, a lot more than she would let on to Elena and Stefan. He was impulsive and hot-headed and she knew from her talks with Elena that he had previously been a little self-destructive. In fact if those aspects hadn't been tempered by his fierce love for both Elena and his brother she would have advised him not to bother turning.

The house was quiet, she had released Teresa from compulsion awhile ago now that there wasn't really a point to keeping her- it seemed as though everyone in Mystic Falls was parent-less anyway. She put together an outfit, showered, and changed all while thinking of how she was possibly going to protect everyone. It seemed impossible and suicidal to even try, just as Katherine had said. Even if all four of them had been vampires, Caroline knew that those after Elena were ancient and ten times stronger and faster than even Katherine who was one of the oldest vampires Caroline knew.

There was a knock on the door, and she opened it to find Stefan waiting. He smiled slightly when he saw her, making her melt. That was the thing about Stefan, she thought. As much as he was cautious and guarded, he still gave her a chance. She wondered how much of that had been Elena-influenced. The small brunette had started confiding in her more and more while Caroline stayed at the boarding house. They had become friends, maybe because Elena had no one else to go to, and Elena had quickly become Caroline's advocate in the arguments she and Damon had. Caroline could see the compassion that the girl had for everyone around her and she was glad that Damon had that in his life, considering he would need it.

"Hey." She greeted softly, wishing things were like before so they could kiss and hold hands. He nodded in return. "Hey."

Damon honked the horn of the car waiting in the street and Stefan rolled his eyes, saying, "I wish I could still punch him to get my point across."

She laughed a little, shutting the door behind her. "I wouldn't advise it."

They walked over to the car, getting in the back. Elena sat up front looking a little happier than she had been last. They arrived at the fair with little to no arguments except when Damon turned on music that Stefan hated and Elena had promptly shut the radio off altogether. Caroline couldn't help but laugh when Damon had looked to Caroline for back up- "Tell him his music sucks."

"You're asking me?" Caroline asked, laughing a little as they got out of the car, "Really?"

"Yes." Damon said firmly, now looking as though he realized his mistake.

"I think all of your guys' music is fake and auto-tuned. You have no idea what real talent is." Caroline replied as Elena laughed and Stefan smiled. She turned to Stefan and teasingly added, "And it keeps getting _worse_, Mr. Kanye."

"I like Hendrix too!" He defended jokingly.

"And that one Miley song," Elena giggled, jumping in.

"Remind me not to tell you anything," he said, shaking his head in embarrassment.

Both Elena and Caroline laughed, and when she looked up to see Damon he had a slight smile on his face but nothing more. She needed to get him distracted, she thought, and she quickly suggested they ride the Ferris-wheel before they caught up to the ticket line and what seemed to be Damon's friends.

Damon smiled and greeted them, introducing everyone. "This is-,"

"Nick," the guy interrupted, directly looking at Caroline. He reached for her hand and kissed it, ignoring Stefan who had been in the way. Elena gave her a knowing "girl" look out of the corner of her eye as she sort of laughed. Caroline withdrew her hand immediately, not amused by the flattery of some frat kid that flirted in front of his date, even if he did have a nice accent. "Caroline. And this is Stefan, my-,"

But then she floundered, not wanting to implicate Stefan when their unofficial relationship was testy. He was watching Nick with a tense smile as he finished, "her date."

"Ah, yes, Damon's little brother." He said, a bright smile on his face despite the meaningful lingering on the word "little". "I've heard about you. Big quarterback at your high school, right? You must love the attention."

"Nick. Don't be an ass." Damon snapped at the 20-something boy. Caroline reached for Stefan's hand and squeezed. He looked irritated at Nick's assault but didn't say anything further. For a teenage boy, Stefan certainly had patience.

The blonde laughed a little, saying, "Just joking of course." For all intents and purposes he did look like was just joking, but Caroline had enough experience with men to know otherwise. They all lightened up after Elena asked Nick about something, eventually joking and talking about all the college pranks he and Damon had pulled already this year. Some were as humorous as they were elaborate, and Caroline finally felt herself relax for the first time since Katherine had come and left town despite Nick's constant looks over to her. Luckily it seemed the girl with him didn't seem to mind, if that was any consolation.

"Who wants to try and beat me?" Nick asked, half boasting as he stepped up to the bottle toss. "Come on, Damon?"

Damon shook his head, busy telling Elena a story a few feet behind them, and Nick grinned at Stefan. "Quarterback?"

There was something in the way he said it, Caroline thought, that managed to make it an insult instead of an accomplishment. Stefan smiled thinly, stepping up. He went first after Nick motioned at the softball, hitting the top two rows off after his second try. Nick's grin turned into a smirk, and in all three turns he hit every bottle. Damon looked up at them as the gamekeeper handed Nick the extra large teddy bear, saying, "Sorry, brother, Nick here is the best pitcher on the college team."

Stefan laughed lightly, saying, "That would have been nice to know."

"Don't worry, Stefan, you can't win them all." Nick smiled and then handed the bear over to Caroline. "Here you go, darling."

Caroline glared at him, shoving the bear back into his arms as snapped, "Give it to your own date."

He grinned, looking at the slender brunette as she shook her head, speaking for the first time that night, "I don't like bears."

"I'll take it," Elena said diplomatically, taking the teddy away from Nick and handing it to Damon who took the bear, saying, "Hello, papa teddy."

"Is anyone hungry? Dana and I can go fetch some popcorn or corn-dogs." Nick asked, and Caroline was both surprised and enthusiastic about Nick leaving her sight for a moment so she quickly responded yes, earning an amused look from Elena once more.

They left briefly after Nick denied everyone's money, and Stefan turned to Damon. "Why are all of your friends assholes?"

Damon smiled a bit at that, replying, "Have you met me?"

Apparently it was a fair answer because no one seemed to argue as they found a table among the booths and sat down. Damon was sitting next to Elena, who was pinned in the middle between him and the big stuffed bear while Stefan and Caroline sat on the other side, leaving only enough room between them to look natural. Caroline resisted the urge to scoot closer, simply trying to judge what Stefan was feeling by his heartbeat alone.

It was then, as she listened, that she heard Damon's heartbeat quicken and she looked up to see him angrily looking at a guy who was staring at Elena. Caroline quickly said, "Lets move to another table," and they all willingly stood and began walking once more, with only Stefan questioning her motive. She heard the person following them and tensed, heard Damon's breathing get heavier and heavier as he became more annoyed. Elena struggled carrying the teddy bear at this point and stopped for a moment to readjust, causing the guy to walk within range of Damon. "How about you stop staring at my girlfriend." He snapped angrily, causing Elena to pause and turn around in surprise.

"Sorry- I-," but he walked closer, eyeing her eagerly, "she's so hot."

Caroline was beside Damon in seconds, grabbing his wrist tightly enough to break it. Damon paid no attention to her, or Elena who had looked uncomfortable at first, but alarmed once she saw the look in Damon's eyes. She moved towards him, her hand reaching to touch his chest as she said, "Damon, just ignore him, it doesn't matter-,"

"Elena," He warned testily as she came near him, causing her to back away in fear. Stefan was already moving in front of her, shielding her from whatever might happen.

"Such a pretty name. Why is she with you?" The man that couldn't have been much older than Damon looked confused and as though he were trying to walk away. She had thought he was drunk at first, but Caroline recognized within minutes that he was compelled. Before she could say anything he spoke again, "I bet she's good in bed, that tight ass-,"

Damon tore from Caroline's grip, probably shattering every bone in his wrist as he did so, and had snapped the man's neck in seconds. Elena screamed and Stefan was already converging on the body to hide it as Caroline was desperately searching the area to see if anyone had caught sight of the murder. When it looked as though the coast was clear, Caroline growled, throwing Damon at the table they had only just sat at. "Are you an idiot? He was compelled-,"

Damon got back up quickly, shoving her back. "I'm not letting some small girl boss me around-,"

She snarled as she pinned him in only a few seconds, her hand going directly to his throat. "I am eighty nine years older than you, little boy. And I am stronger. You better not forget that."

He was choking, fighting against her stone hard grip on him as she glared, able to force out an insult of, "Pedophile," before Caroline tightened her grip angrily.

"You want to joke? You just _killed someone _in front of Elena and Stefan. Look at her." She snapped, forcing his face in her direction coldly, knowing that Elena was crying as she watched them from Stefan's arms. Damon's face shattered, and he stopped fighting completely. Caroline released him, getting up and looking to Elena. It was Stefan that stepped forward this time, helping his brother up as he said, "Come on, we're going home. Elena-,"

"I'm coming with you." She said firmly, trying to catch Damon's eye as he looked in the opposite direction of her. Stefan didn't argue, but looked at Caroline pitifully. "He needs to be with us for awhile. I don't think you should be there, it'll just put him on edge. Can you take care of- of him?"

She nodded as he motioned to the body awkwardly, trying not to take it personally as the bottom of her stomach fell out anyway. He looked as though he wanted to smile but didn't know how anymore, and Caroline was surprised when he stepped forward, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm sorry. I'll keep you updated."

"_You're_ sorry?" She asked rhetorically, a bitter guilt in her voice. His face fell even more at that, but he hurried after Elena and Damon who had headed to the car.

Caroline spent a good five minutes trying to find an employee that didn't have vervain in their system- luckily for her the twenty-first century loved water bottles- and compelled them to take care of the body. It was only minutes after that that Nick found her, corn-dogs in hand. "Where did everyone go?"

"Elena had a family emergency." Caroline said mildly, coming up with an excuse easily enough. "What happened to your date?"

"Oh, Dana? She fell ill. Went home." He responded, looking as though he couldn't have cared less. "Did you need a ride then?"

"No." She said, fully intending on walking the four miles instead of getting in a car with him. He smiled at her, folding his arms after handing her one of the corn-dogs. She didn't even pretend to be polite before throwing it in the trash. He grinned. "You're lying. That's fine, I'll just follow you along in my car then."

"I'm pretty sure that's stalking." She snapped back, starting to walk away. He caught up to her easily, laughing. "Yes, well, where I come from we practice this thing called chivalry-,"

"And where I come from woman have spent years trying to prove they don't need men to do things for them, so get over it." Caroline responded, making him laugh once more. It drove her crazy that her irritation amused him, but she was able to keep her control. Although she had to admit, the idea of ripping his heart out was getting more and more appealing.

"Oh, come on," He said easily, "one ride, that's all. I promise I don't bite."

She eyed him warily at the statement, even though it was a common phrase. She remembered how apathetic Dana had seemed, how easily Nick had shot down the bottles, and even more how as soon as he was gone the compelled man had shown up. If there was one thing Katherine and her had agreed on, it was that there was no such thing as coincidences.

He smiled more and more as she studied him before she finally agreed, "Fine."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: A HUGE, HUGE thanks to CeceVolume for beta-ing and encouraging me, as well as all you beautiful followers and reviewers. Thank you so much!

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

They had all been completely silent the car ride home, something that Damon was appreciative of. His thoughts had been so scattered and unfocused at first but now as he went up to his room they were completely clear. He ignored the fact that Elena told Stefan to let her handle it as she followed him up the stairs, ignored that she was close behind him as he found the back of his closet and undid the panel hiding stakes and crossbows. He grabbed one with such single-minded focus, the guilt and self-hate replacing the blood in his veins that wasn't even his, and pulled back the stake as he stood only to have Elena shout at him as she moved to grab it. He moved fast, growling at her and letting his fangs show. She didn't shrink back this time, looking so angry that he paused. "Stop it, Damon. Do it and I'll follow you. I'm dead enough anyway, right?"

"I killed someone, Elena," He snapped back, his voice rough as he did so. "I snapped his neck and I didn't even care."

"We'll get through it." She said firmly. "It'll get easier-,"

"Do you even understand what you're saying?" He shouted, "Let's keep the potential serial killer alive, he just needs time and love. Screw the people he might kill along the way-,"

Elena went to grab the stake once more and he dodged. She groaned, yelling, "I don't care! I'm not going to let you _kill_ yourself when there's a chance you can work through this. It wasn't your fault. That wasn't you-"

"Of course it was!" He argued, "I'm jealous and impulsive and selfish and now that can get people killed-,"

"It's not you. You're stronger than that."

"God, do you realize how selfish keeping me alive is?" Damon retorted, but she raised her chin and looked him dead in the eyes with such a fierce look that he paused. "So be it."

He watched her after that, realizing that even though she was letting her anger control her at the moment she was still trembling, still only seconds from falling apart. They were so alike sometimes, so completely headstrong and protective of the people they loved, no matter what the cost. Even though Elena looked after everyone and Damon- well other than Stefan, Damon only looked after Elena. He was at a loss. He knew he had to protect her but if things continued to stay this way he still might just as easily become the problem. "I can't do this Elena, it's not right for you."

"I can't lose anyone else, Damon." She begged.

"You're going to lose me eventually anyway." He replied softly, his voice cracking. "Once you survive all this- you're going to have children and grow old. You can't do that with me."

She shook her head, the tears finally falling this time. "I need you now. Stefan needs you. We can worry about everything later, just put down the stake."

"Elena, you-,"

"Put down the stake."

"Elena," He said one more time, but she had closed the distance between them and this time he let her. She took the stake, throwing it further off onto the floor, her arms going around his waist as she pulled him into a tight embrace. He could feel her shake now, feel the tears fall against his shoulder. She sobbed, and he held her, buried his face into her sweet smelling hair and tried not to focus on the blood. It was complete and utter torture that what should have been his greatest comfort was now also his most horrifying temptation. He felt his own tears get mixed into her hair and he was glad she wouldn't feel them.

* * *

"So Caroline, when did you move to Mystic Falls?"

Caroline looked over from where she sat in the passenger seat and glared. "I agreed to let you drive me home, not to a conversation."

Nick raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips, seeming to understand that she was completely offended by his personality and that things wouldn't be easy with her anytime soon. "You know, most girls your age would love having a rich college boy paying them so much attention."

"Most girls my age are idiots." She snapped back, briefly remembering with distaste that she had acted just as he had described and somewhat worse when she had really been eighteen. "And stop acting like I owe you something because you looked my way."

He glanced at her, looking away from the road, his face so suddenly serious as he said, "You're different."

There was an affectionate undertone that didn't get past her as he said it, something that made sure she knew that he liked it. Caroline felt herself becoming even more flustered. All she had to do was endure a few more minutes at least. She looked out the window, watching the moon as she wondered how Stefan and Elena were handling Damon. Everything had gone so horribly unexpected since she set foot in this town.

"You really should see how the moon is lighting up your face right now-,"

"And you should really know that I'm not seduced by flattery." She retorted easily, getting more and more annoyed at the constant harassment.

He smiled. "I apologize. My sister Rebekah constantly complains that I can get a bit obsessive. You should meet her sometime, she has the same sarcastic attitude towards me as you."

Caroline smiled in return, her lips pulled much tighter. "Well at least she has good taste."

It was then that they pulled up to the driveway and before Caroline could bolt out of the car Nick locked it right as her hand flew to the handle. He grinned. "Let me walk you to the door?"

She was sorely tempted to just break the car door off herself and walk away but if she was wrong about her suspicions or a neighbor was nearby she would regret it. Instead she reminded herself that there were more important things than bashing this guys head in, like finding out if he was a vampire or not. She blew out the frustrated breath she was holding and gestured her hand at the door. His mischievous smirk continued as he quickly got out of the vehicle and walked around to open her door, causing her to mutter "_seriously?"_ under her breath. He offered his hand to help her out and she knowingly ignored it as she exited the expensive car. He walked beside her to the door, keeping up with her fast pace, and she moved to turn the doorknob just as he asked, "No goodnight kiss?"

She opened the door, stepping over the threshold and turning around with a big smile. "Why don't you come get it?"

The playfulness left his features and was replaced with a more darker sort of amusement. "I am impressed. You caught on much quicker than others have."

"You weren't exactly subtle." She chided with irritation. "What the hell were you doing with Damon?"

"Ah, well he likes to brag, that one. Showed me a picture of his girlfriend almost the first day I met him. Such a funny coincidence."

"You're looking for the doppelganger." Caroline said, her stomach plummeting as she stepped further back into the house for safety.

Nick's eyebrows raised a bit at her reaction, and she cursed herself for not playing more coy. "You know what she is? I assume that you've run across Katerina then..."

Caroline's chin raised as she pressed her lips together, showing her stubborn defiance. He smiled all the same, but it was nothing like the teasing earlier. This was dark and threatening, the kind of smile that let her know she wasn't the only person on the top of the food chain in Mystic Falls. "Fair enough, I have little use of her now. As to your question about Damon, he practically still had Stefan's blood on his lips, didn't he?"

"You're old then, aren't you? If you're looking for Katherine and the doppelganger." She asked, her voice not nearly as strong and confident as it had been all this evening. Caroline couldn't help but remember the rare glimpses she had seen of Katherine's vulnerability- all relating to fear of these vampires. And if Katherine was scared, then Caroline knew she was flirting with a more permanent death at this moment.

"Old sounds so trivial, love." He said, idly leaning against one of the porch posts. "I'm an Original."

She heard the whimper barely escape her throat.

* * *

Stefan paced the porch floor of Sheila Bennet's home wondering whether or not he really had the guts to knock on the door. He had heard Bonnie complain about her grandmother's ramblings on witchcraft and the supernatural, knew that she taught about all these things at the local college, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to send him to the closest mental hospital as soon as he spoke.

"Boy, you are going to run tracks through the wood if you keep that up. Why don't you let yourself in."

His head shot up as he looked and saw Shiela sitting inside on the couch underneath the open window, her back facing him as he read a book, hearing her voice through the screen. She always had that eery sixth sense about her, he thought. He awkwardly followed her advice and opened the door, stepping through into the living room. She looked up at him with a small smile and he shrugged a little. "Sorry, I don't think I've been here since Damon and I were kids-,"

"After you broke that window running around town with bb guns, I remember. I don't think I ever seen you two so scared in your lives. As soon as Damon realized I wasn't going to turn you into frogs he told me every joke in the book about witches."

Stefan laughed, remembering, "Why did the witch give up fortune-telling?"

"There was no future in it." Sheila replied, shaking her head. "My, you two boys have grown. But enough of my nonsense, you tell me what has you so troubled. Come on, sit down."

Suddenly he found all the lightheartedness was gone from the moment as he slowly made his way to the chair across from her and she poured him a cup of ready made tea. He frowned. "You, uh, you seem to know a lot about that sort of stuff. Do you believe any of it?"

She raised her chin, her eyes looking down on him in such a studious fashion that he fidgeted despite himself and she said, "I don't waste myself with nonsense."

He nodded, unsure where to start from there but she spoke before he could. "Is this about that new girl in town? Caroline?"

Stefan looked up from the floor with confusion to see her wicked smile. "Bonnie tells me some things. She doesn't quite understand what's going on though, and I mean to keep it that way."

A warning. Stefan nodded and Sheila continued. "Now Bonnie said that girl felt weird when she touched her, like death, same thing that happened when she brushed by one of her friends. That mean anything to you?"

He didn't say anything, unwilling to disclose so early, but she saw through him. "I see. Well what are you looking for here? I don't deal with no vampires."

"Damon. The other one, she turned him." He confessed, at a desperate breaking point, "And Caroline's been trying to help us keep him in line but I don't know if it's working and- I can't lose my brother, Sheila. Not after Dad. And Elena-,"

She breathed in a deep and large sigh, before saying, "Tell me everything."

* * *

Caroline replayed the words in her head one more time, "_I'm an Original,"_ feeling herself going into shock as everything Katherine had told her came back to mind. _"They're faster, they're stronger, they're smarter, they can sense new vampires, and if that wasn't enough they can even compel other vampires. If you come across one, you're dead."_

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked breathlessly.

He watched her, an affectionate smile emerging and twisting into that terrifying face of his. "After we just reunited? What would be the point?"

"What? I've never met y-," She began, but he stepped forward as far as he could causing her to hastily back up a few steps more.

"Oh come on, love, come back outside. I'd hate to burn the house down just to get to you." He requested, the threat sounding odd the way he said it so nicely. "Promise I won't hurt you."

She felt the words catch in her throat, noticing the dangerous look in his eyes before she finally stepped back out, her whole body shaking.

He was over to her in a flash, his hands going to her face as he stood desperately close in front of her. She felt her heart race in fear, something she hadn't felt in so many ages that it was overwhelming, her breathing becoming ragged as he stared into her eyes. He didn't say anything for a moment, just stroked her cheek and pushed a strand of her hair back, before finally whispering, "Remember, Caroline."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: The long wait is over! I can't apologize enough. I promise it wasn't in my power to update sooner- I had a nasty bout of pneumonia that I got hospitalized for and then my roommate broke my computer. I WILL update more frequently now, I swear.

Also, As one of my reviewers pointed out to me, only Teresa would have been able to invite Klaus in Caroline's house, so I fixed it and had Klaus convince Caroline to come outside. Sorry for the confusion!

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Sheila had been quiet for a good fifteen minutes now, stirring her tea with her eyes closed and her lips pursed. Stefan sat awkwardly in the chair, wondering what on earth she could possibly be doing, but too polite and nervous to interrupt her. Finally she opened her eyes and paused only a few seconds before saying, "Your Damon has a good heart, but I'm not sure he can handle being a vampire."

"He will. I'll make sure of it," Stefan reassured her.

A wicked sort of chuckle escaped her as she said, "I don't think you understand, but alright. I'll help you. God knows we're going to need all the help we can get to keep this town safe."

Stefan felt relief flow through him and he nodded. "You might want to tell Bonnie."

"I imagine so," Sheila agreed with a sigh as she stood and went through the many old looking books on her shelves. "Soon enough everyone will be involved. Do you have a ring?"

He nodded, pulling one of the old family rings out from his pocket. It was meant to be donated to the Founder's council, but Guisseppi had been too fond of passing them down to give the rings up for some dusty exhibit. Caroline had only briefly explained how she had gotten her ring and Stefan was fairly nervous as he handed the heirloom over to Sheila.

She examined it for a moment before setting it down on the table in front of them. She closed her eyes for a moment as she held one of the old books in front of her, and after only a few seconds said, "It's done."

Stefan couldn't help but feel dubious, and it seemed that Sheila caught on as she smiled and said, "Magic isn't always a big production, Mr. Salvatore. It will work, I promise. However if Damon becomes a problem— and I _will_ be watching— be rest assured that I will take that spell off faster than those vampires can blink."

He nodded only once, replying, "He won't."

"Well, with you and Elena around I imagine he has more chance than most," she admitted, "heaven forbid anything happen to either of you."

And to that, Stefan didn't have a response.

* * *

Caroline felt a splitting headache almost immediately as everything flashed before her eyes—meeting Nick in Chicago, falling for him, dating him, waiting for him to propose, and then the final memory she had... him snapping her neck. "It was you. You turned me."

Her voice was quiet and broken as she said it, as if she didn't believe it despite everything. She had loved him, trusted him, and he had condemned her to a terrible life.

"Of course I did, love. I fancied you and I will admit I was a tad bored," Nick said with a smile, still within breath's reach, "you can't possibly blame me for wanting to spend forever with you."

"You didn't care that much," she spat.

Nick sighed. "No, perhaps not. But you were different then. Shallow, manipulative, insecure. You ought to thank me. Becoming a vampire has made you so much more brilliant."

"Go to hell," she snapped angrily, sneering at him as she said it. She pushed him away with all the strength she had, causing him to crash into the porch fence. All he did was laugh.

"That's alright, go ahead and hate me, Caroline. You won't be able to do it forever; ask my siblings."

She glared at him, the knowledge that he could kill her so easily being the only thing holding her back. "Watch me."

He merely smiled. "I plan to. In the meantime, perhaps you'd like to visit my sister? She's been dying to meet you again. Figuratively, of course."

"Your sister hated me," Caroline snapped, "and ninety-two years couldn't change that."

"Nonsense. Rebekah's more mature now," Nick replied, waving his hand, "and I wasn't really asking. Come on, for old time's sake?"

Caroline looked up, seeing the same threatening glint in his eyes that she had refused to pay attention to back in the twenties, and felt her stomach plummet. She cursed her eighteen year old self for ever having fallen for such an utterly messed up man and sighed as she said, "Let me get my phone charger."

* * *

Stefan walked into the house that night, exhausted after the events of the entire evening. He found Damon in the parlor, drinking bourbon as he moodily watched the lit fireplace. Typical, Stefan thought. It seemed as though Elena had already left and so Stefan walked over and slumped onto the arm chair. "I thought you said _I_ was the brooder of the family?"

Damon didn't even glance over to him as he said, "I said you did enough brooding for the entire family and our ancestors. Not that you were the only one."

"Must be inherited," Stefan said lightly, then sighing as Damon only barely acknowledged him, "you can brood less though. I managed to get you a daylight ring."

He did look over at that, and Stefan pulled out the ring. Damon scoffed as he saw it, saying, "Really? The family crest?"

"I'm sorry, did you want a princess cut diamond?" Stefan replied and Damon rolled his eyes as he took the ring out of Stefan's hand.

"So to whom do I owe this honor?" he asked. "Assuming it actually works, of course."

Stefan sighed with irritation as he answered, "Sheila Bennett, Bonnie's grandma. Elena and I figured she might be able to help, so I went over there and she did."

Damon eyed him critically, saying, "Uh huh. Well I definitely appreciate the brotherly love, but I don't want it."

"Seriously, Damon, it's just a crest. It's not like Dad's even here to talk about the Salvatore legac—,"

"I don't want it," he interrupted, "because I killed someone. I don't understand how you and Elena are so easily glossing over that."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're the only family I haven't lost?" Stefan snapped back, "it wasn't like you sat up in your room premeditating the whole thing, Damon. It's screwed up as hell and it's scary, but I'd still rather deal with it than have to visit another fucking grave."

Damon sighed, but didn't try to argue that. They sat for awhile, the fire crackling being the only sound interrupting their silence. Stefan noticed that Damon's glass of bourbon was empty and thought about offering him another one. As he was about to offer, Damon interrupted him. "I can't protect her, Stefan. Not like this."

"Super strength and speed sounds like a more fair advantage than being weak and human."

He glared over at Stefan, growling out, "You don't get it. I hear her blood pumping through her veins, I hear her heartbeat, and it's like she's water and I'm completely dehydrated."

Stefan frowned, replying, "You love each other. You can make it work."

"How am I supposed to make it work when I'm not sure if I'll end up killing her?" Damon yelled dropping his glass on the table with enough force that it shattered, immediately so angry that Stefan sat back in his chair. The ring fell to the floor and rolled over to the fireplace as he continued, "please, tell me."

"Remember mom," he replied softly, looking down at his hands, "I've seen pictures, they have the same smile. I think that was part of the reason I used to have a crush on her."

Damon's face blanched at that, and Stefan knew it was the last thing he had expected to hear. It seemed to have the sort of absolute effect on him that had been wanted. He looked away, towards the dark windows that let little light in, and Stefan looked away out of respect also. There was a tense and nervous pause before Damon responded, "I think the worst thing about this- worse than the killing and the danger- the worst thing is that I could have been with her. I could have seen her again— assuming heaven or whatever exists."

Stefan's throat constricted and he sort of nodded before quickly looking away. Guilt had been consistently churning in his stomach for the past four almost five days now. It had been completely aggravated by what had happened at the fair, and now as he heard his brother speak about their dead mother in such a revealing manner, he didn't think he could possibly take it. It may have been Damon's choice in the very end, but Stefan knew that he was just as much to blame. Damon had said it himself, said that he wouldn't have stayed for anyone else, and Stefan had condemned him to this— a tainted, miserable life only to end in a damned death.

* * *

It was morning when Caroline woke up in an extravagant bed that wasn't her own and a very unfamiliar and ornately decorated room. Immediately trying to recall the events of the past night did only some good- she remembered arriving to Nick's sort of mansion that resided on the Mystic Falls city limits after yet another frustrating car ride, remembered Nick showing her around the place and telling her the family history of his that she had never been told. After that it got fuzzy, the last thing she remembered was Rebekah walking into the room.

She pulled herself out of the silk covers and stepped onto the wooden floor beneath the bed, searching the room for her phone and shoes. When she couldn't find them she cursed under her breath, looking into the large ornamented vanity table mirror for a second to catch her reflection. Her mascara was smudged and her curls were undone and messy, only irritating her further. She was about to walk out the door when it opened and she jumped back with a huff. Rebekah stood on the other side, an eyebrow condescendingly raised as she looked over Caroline before she said, "Good. You're awake."

"What happened last night-," Caroline demanded viciously, earning a wicked smile in return.

"I snapped your neck," the girl answered blithely, "and I don't know when Niklaus is going to be back so I would prefer if you shut up and follow me. I only bought us a small amount of time."

"_Follow you_?" she snapped back. "Are you serious? You _hate_ me-,"

Rebekah somehow managed to look bored, irritated, and threatening all at the same time making Caroline briefly think that somewhere Katherine had to be incredibly jealous. "Hated. You were common and stupid and only wanted my brother for his money. Not that I like you much better now, mind you, but unfortunately time has given us a mutual goal."

Caroline couldn't help but wonder what on earth that could possibly be despite wanting to walk out of the house as soon as possible now that Nick was gone. Unfortunately for Rebekah the last won out and she quickly went to leave, reminding herself that she could easily buy a replacement phone and shoes. Within moments the Original blonde was blocking her path looking quite fierce as she hissed, "I don't think you understand how much you need my help, so let me enlighten you. My brother let you remember that you knew him and that he turned you but do not be so naïve as to think he let you remember everything. If you think you have enough reason to hate him now, you are mistaken."

"Why should I trust you?" Caroline questioned, the hairs on her body rising as if her body already knew Rebekah was telling the truth. "You're close to him, why would you tell me something he doesn't want me to know?"

"Niklaus has given me and my brother Elijah more than enough reason to betray him, just as he does every living soul. He no longer values the family that loves him and instead grows only more power hungry by the day. Elijah and I must stop him," she confided, "for whatever reason he has a penchant for you. I imagine, after overhearing your conversation last night, that your rejection will only increase his interest. He tends to obsess over the things he wants and that puts you an makes you an asset."

"I'm not going to let him kill the doppelganger but I'm not about to kill him either. I actually value life."

Rebekah raised her eyebrows, lightly asking, "Really? Even after he turned you? My, perhaps you have changed. Not a problem, we don't intend to kill him anyway."

"You're not going to tell me what he did that was so horrible?" Caroline goaded the other girl, even though it was herself that was afraid.

"Fine. Just remember that Niklaus isn't the only one who can compel you," she drawled, stepping closer and making her quickly move back. She moved past Caroline though, walking into the room and straight over to the closet. With quite a dramatic flair she slid the doors open and then turned around, but after that Caroline wasn't looking at her. She was staring into the closet, a numb gaze fixed on the intricate wedding dress hung up and fully facing her looking so beautiful despite the large blood stains.

Her voice barely came out as a whisper as she asked, "What happened?"

"My brother compelled you to remember only everything that _he_ had made you forget. I think part of him planned it that way, even though at the time it seemed that he was just making me clean up his own mess," Rebekah sighed, a sort of heavy tone to her voice, "he's always been irrational ever since we were young, and he was no different with you. You amused him more than others had, for whatever reason, and so he played along with your wishes. He actually did propose after taking you on a trip to New York, and when you got back you started planning the wedding.

"You got your dress even—," she glanced at the closet, "I hated you so much for it even though I knew all the lies he was telling. Your mother and father came to visit, hopelessly pretending like they were a proper couple so that the scandal you left at home wasn't obvious. Your parents were instantly suspicious of Nick, and after only a week's visit they hated him. The last day you put on your wedding dress to show them and they insisted that you leave him. There was a huge fight and they disowned you, Nick and I arrived to see you sobbing with them still yelling at you. You were so hurt and distraught in a way that surprised him after so long, I think. He killed them on the spot—,"

Caroline's felt the anger that she had been trying to hold under the surface come up with a force as she interrupted, "You're lying. My parents died here of old age, I watched them."

Rebekah shook her head, "He was too angry to deal with you. He left after yelling at me and so I fixed everything. I made you forget, made you believe they were alive and well, I even found a couple to play the role for you. As much as I hated you I couldn't stand your crying over your mother's body."

"I don't believe you," she argued, her voice tight as she said it and her whole body vibrated with anger and renewed grief, "He wouldn't— not even him—,"

The girl gave a hallow laugh as she stood, "He killed our own mother, I see no reason for him to have any aversion to killing yours."

Tears had already flooded her eyes and she felt so abruptly torn apart that she could no longer master herself or her emotions. She moved toward Rebekah in seconds, planning to do any possible harm she could, but the Original was vastly faster than her and grabbed Caroline's arms before she could touch the girls neck. She held them there, looking down at Caroline as if she were the most pitiable creature to ever walk the earth. There was something else in her expression though and that was what almost undid her completely. Beneath the condescending pity, Caroline could sense Rebekah's empathy lurking. She almost broke free, almost said something, almost broke into uncontrollable sobs- but then Rebekah let her go with a violent speed, her face showing shock as she turned around. Caroline followed her quick gaze to see Nick— no, Klaus— standing just outside of the doorway.

* * *

Stefan had not expected it to be a quiet morning and he was both right and wrong. Elena had come over early, sneaking in and making breakfast like she always did after their father had died. The bigger the breakfast, the bigger the fight she and Damon had the night before, Stefan had observed. However when Damon made breakfast, all it meant was that he had gotten laid. By the time Damon had woken up and come downstairs everything was made and both Stefan and Elena were sitting down and sipping coffee. Damon strolled into the kitchen with only his boxers and ruffled hair and idly looked at the spread of pancakes, cereal, bacon, omelets, and hashbrowns with a sigh. "You've outdone yourself, Elena."

"Caroline said eating regular food can help curb the cravings," Elena responded a little defensively, looking as though she was still upset about whatever had gone on between them last night when Stefan had left, "come on, I even cooked the bacon with bourbon."

Damon glanced over to Stefan who sportingly said, "She didn't even burn it."

He smiled insincerely and looked at the covered kitchen window, daylight trying it's best to come through the opaque curtains. Elena frowned as she watched him, looking upset that he didn't automatically join them like usual. "Damon, come on."

Stefan saw him glance at the plate they had laid out for him, catching sight of the spelled ring that Stefan had picked up last night and put by his glass this morning. He was about to encourage Damon, try and echo some of what he had said last night before his phone rang. He glanced at the screen before picking up the call.

"Hello, is this Stefan Salvatore?"

He had answered the unknown number with dread, and now the formal and polite tone only made him confused. "Yes, who is this?"

"This is Meredith Fell, I'm a doctor here at Mystic Falls Hospital. I'm calling because you're listed as an emergency contact for Matt Donovan. He was involved in a horrible car accident this morning and I'm afraid he isn't doing so well. We tried to call his mother but we were unable to reach her—,"

"I'll be right there," Stefan replied shortly, bolting up amidst the concerned look of Elena. It seemed Damon had heard what was said, he was standing also and grabbing his keys. As Stefan hung up, Damon quickly said, "Come on, I'll drive."

"You can't go outside, the sun—,"

Damon sighed, taking the ring off the table and slipped it on. "Happy? Let's go. I don't want Mystic Falls best linebacker dying before we win state."

* * *

PS: Reviews keep characters alive ;) Let me know what you think about Klaus' betrayal and anything else. I do listen to everything, so if you want to see something I will definitely consider putting it in! Love you guys for reading and favoriting! Thanks. xo


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter is a little shorter, but I promise I will be updating more frequently. : ) Hope you like it! Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed, followed, and favorited so far. You give me inspiration and I love you!

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

Caroline was usually a horrible liar, but seeing Klaus brought up so much anger that she couldn't think of anything but driving a stake through his heart, no matter if it would work or not. Somehow she managed to control herself and snap, "Where is my phone?"

Klaus eyed Rebekah and the open closet, but sighed after a moment, seeming to think the situation hadn't revealed his worst offense to her. He pulled out the phone from his pocket and handed it over. "Sorry, love, didn't want Rebekah here going through it. She's quite nosy."

"Oi," Rebekah murmured irritably.

"Whatever," Caroline hissed, as she grabbed her cell from his hands. "You showed me the house, told me your history, I saw your sister and she snapped my neck. Can I go now, or are you holding me hostage?"

Klaus laughed, seeming to think her vitriol had been caused by Rebekah, "No, you are free to leave. Do you want your shoes, or—"

But Caroline had already sped away, quickly going to the Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

Stefan had been anxiously pacing the waiting room since he arrived, wishing nothing more than for Matt recover. It seemed that it may not happen, however, and Elena was already calling an out-of-town Vicki. Mayor and Carol Lockwood were both in the waiting room as well— apparently Tyler had been driving— and Tyler's mom kept hovering and yelling at the nurses to fix her son. It only made Stefan more anxious. Meredith, the doctor, had already said Tyler would be alright anyway. If she should be yelling about anyone, it should be Matt.

Damon grabbed a hold of his hand as he walked nearby, and forcibly pulled Stefan down into the seat right next to him, snapping, "Dude. Chill. He'll be alright."

"He may not be," Stefan said darkly, then wondering as he considered how on edge Damon seemed. "How are you doing...?"

"I'm fine, Stefan," Damon replied, a thin smile on his face.

He wondered if that was true, wondered if Damon could smell the blood that was sure to be everywhere. If he did, he didn't give much more indication than being irritable, and even that could be caused from the situation. As Stefan was about to ask another question though, his phone rang, and he picked it up immediately upon seeing it was Caroline, "Hey, where have you been? I tried calling you."

"It's a long story," replied a frustrated voice. "I went to your house, where are you?"

"At the hospital. Matt and Tyler were in an accident. It doesn't look like Matt is going to make it," he answered, perhaps giving her more information than she really needed, but he couldn't help but want her here as some sort of comfort. He wasn't about to ask Damon for a hug, that was certain.

"I can give him my blood," she offered hesitantly, "just a little will heal him."

Damon whipped around so he was facing Stefan, snapping, "_No_, Stefan. If he dies, he'll become a vampire."

"It's Matt, Damon," Stefan argued, "I can't just let him die now. Thank you, Caroline, I'll see you when you get here."

He could feel his brother's glare as he hung up the phone but didn't pay any attention. Elena came up not long after, quickly telling them, "Vicki is on her way, but it'll take awhile."

Stefan nodded, and Damon immediately enlisted her help, saying, "Tell him giving Matt vampire blood is idiotic—"

Elena looked at Stefan, a mingled expression of both surprise and thought on her face before she turned back to Damon, biting her lip. "Damon, he could die. We're not even out of high school yet..."

Right as Damon opened his mouth to lecture both of them, Dr. Fell came out and walked over to them. Stefan's stomach plummeted and he quickly stood as she said, "Your friend is a trooper. We did everything in surgery and it looks like he's going to pull through after all. You can go see him, he's in room 131, he'll be awake soon."

It was as if all the stress Stefan had been holding up was suddenly washed away. He rushed forward with Elena, quickly going into the room. They sat in silence for about fifteen minutes until Matt started to stir and it was only a moment after that before Matt asked, "What happened?"

"You got in a car accident with Tyler," Stefan said, before quickly adding, "he's okay, but you got pretty banged up."

"Damn." He muttered, and it took him a few minutes of surveying everything before he asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Vicki's on her way," Elena answered kindly, "Damon's out waiting for her. We were really worried, Matt. I'm so glad you're okay."

He smiled weakly, lying back on his pillow. Stefan still had unanswered questions that had been forgotten in the chaos of everything, and after Matt had rested a little more he asked, "Do you remember anything before you crashed?"

Elena glanced at Stefan, then back to Matt as he answered, "I—I remember this girl running out into the middle of the road all of the sudden. Tyler tried to swerve, but we still hit her. Is she okay?"

"They didn't say they found a body," Elena answered, frowning.

"Was there anything else weird?" Stefan asked, becoming more and more suspicious.

Matt's forehead creased, and he slowly answered, "There was this guy, on the side of the road. I thought I was just seeing things, but he smiled. I don't know man, it was weird."

"What did he look like? Blonde hair? Brown eyes?"

"Yeah," Matt replied, looking up with a confused expression at both Stefan and Elena's stricken faces, "how'd you know?"

* * *

Bonnie Bennett had always thought her grandmother Sheila was a little crazy, in the kindest sense of the word. It wasn't that she was actually mentally ill— far from it. It was just that she spoke about things that few people—Bonnie included—didn't dare to believe in. When Bonnie was younger she had listened to her grandmother avidly, loving every word single word as it came out of the older woman's mouth. It was easy to believe about witches and magic back then, listening to her, but Bonnie had grown out of it.

That was until yesterday, when her Grandmother had proven it.

It had started out as a simple conversation, Grams asking her about school and Elena and Stefan, and then she asked Bonnie about Elena's twin Katherine and the terrifying feeling she had gotten after touching her. When Bonnie had tried explaining it away, Grams had interrupted her, saying, "No, child. You were right. Don't ever doubt yourself."

And then she had taken Bonnie's hand in hers, smiled that mirthful grin of hers, and made almost every object around them float in mid-air. Bonnie had been in awe, a little scared, and oddly— relieved at the time. Things had finally felt right, like she had finally figured out who she was after living without proper parents or a stable family to guide her.

Grams had showed her how to do a few very small things, and she had stayed up almost all night trying more in her room. She couldn't wait to confide in Elena, who Grams had acknowledged would probably be a safe person to tell after making Bonnie promise that they would have to talk once more the following day beforehand.

Unfortunately, as Bonnie headed to her Grams and opened the door of her home, there was a man waiting there. His hands were behind his back and he had the sort of grin on his face that only came across as terrifying. Before she could react he had grabbed the arm that was only just outside of the house, pulling her into his arms with inhuman strength and speed, and taking her far away.

* * *

It wasn't long after Stefan and Elena disappeared into Matt's room that Caroline rushed down the hallway, her hair looking windblown. Damon stood up as she quickly went over to him asking, "Where's Stefan?"

"He's in Matt's room," he said, grabbing her arm before she went to go look for his brother. "He doesn't need you though, the doctors did their job."

"Okay," she said slowly, pulling her arm away. "I still need to talk to him."

"Why? What's so important?" Damon demanded.

The blonde vampire Barbie glared at him, looking around the hallway as if to see how many people she would have to compel if she was going to snap Damon's neck. Finally she spoke, her voice coming out in a hissing whisper, "Fine, if you must know Klaus sort of kidnapped me last night."

"What?" He exclaimed, "Why?!"

She frowned, looking as though he was the last person she wanted to tell, but admitted, "It seems he and I used to... know each other."

"And when were you planning on letting everyone in on that?" Damon practically snarled. "Or did you just figure my brother didn't need to know you used to sleep with psychopaths?"

"I didn't sleep with him!" she shouted, her anger seeming to get the best of her before she quickly lowered her voice once more, "and he had compelled me to forget everything. Originals can do that."

Damon glared, trying to remind himself repeatedly that his brother would not easily forgive him if he staked the only girl he had been interested in for months, thinking that of course this was the sort of person Stefan would find himself interested in. He really should have bought his brother different books for his birthday... "Fine, so what all happened?"

It was only then that Caroline smiled, the sudden change in demeanor admittedly frightening him a bit. "His sister convinced me to help her kill him."

* * *

A/N: So that's it for now! Please review and let me know what you think and what you want to see! :D


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Happy Easter holiday, if you celebrate it! I wanted to post this as a sort of Easter present for everyone (it isn't beta'd, so please forgive me). It was a fun chapter to write, and I hope all the Steroline lovers that follow this appreciate the ending since the past few chapters have been a little Klaroline heavy.

Also, for this chapter I will review for reviews. If you leave a review with your praise/hate/critique for this chapter and leave a story title or link underneath, I will go and leave a review. Just something to think about!

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Bonnie woke up disoriented and trying to catch her breath. As her eyes opened she immediately tried to figure her surroundings and as she looked at the unfamiliar walls she tried even more to remember what all those stupid chain emails and Facebook posts said about how to escape a kidnapper. Whoever had taken her had stolen her cellphone and left her in this oddly decorated room. Everything in here looked expensive and tasteful, but the trees blocking the outside view of the window still looked familiar. Whose house was this?

She quickly checked the door to make sure it was locked and didn't feel any better when it was. She looked up at the ceiling, searching for a fire detector. Once she found one she looked around for something to burn. It wouldn't be easy, but maybe she could light one of these books on fire and cause enough smoke to set it off. _But then what,_ she asked herself miserably, _all that will do is make whoever took you come in to turn it off and you have no idea who this person is._ Then again, that wasn't completely true. She might have no idea who this person was, but she did know at least one of their secrets. They were dead. Dead like Katherine, who her Grams had only briefly told her was a vampire. Bonnie briefly hoped whoever this was ate a Cullen diet...

Her hopeful wishing was interrupted as the locked door opened and a man strode in, grinning at her. Despite everything, she still tried to run. He stopped her with speed that was inhumanely possible. "Oh no, Ms. Bennett, I can't have you going anywhere."

"What do you want from me?" She demanded, finding herself yelling even though her voice cracked.

"Nothing from you, dear," he answered with a mocking reassurance, "it's actually your grandmother that I need. You're only the means for ransom."

"Stay away from her," Bonnie snapped, furious and scared at the idea, but then his face changed into one of pain and even though she had no idea how she was causing it, she could tell that she was and tried her best to encourage it.

"You'll regret that," he snarled, rushing forward despite the pain.

* * *

"So Matt's going to be okay?" Caroline asked as Stefan finally sat down across from her, the waiter at the Mystic Grill handing her a drink.

Matt's sister had arrived quite earlier and it wasn't long after that before Damon had excused himself and Elena had gone to check on him. It wasn't until now that Vicki had banished Stefan and he had texted her to meet up. She had left not too long after Damon, not wanting to intrude. Stefan smiled thinly, "Yeah, he and Tyler will be fine. That's not the problem, though."

"Oh," Caroline said, her stomach clenching as she saw his face look grim, "what's the problem, then?"

"It's how they crashed. Matt said a girl was just in front of them all of the sudden, and they hit her, but someone was standing on the side of the road smiling at them—,"

"Let me guess, he looked like Klaus?" she asked, and he nodded.

Caroline thought it over, wondering what could possibly be going on. The waiter came back to get Stefan's drink order and Caroline waited before they were gone before she thought aloud, "Well why would he make them crash if he was just trying to kill them? There's easier ways to send a message... unless he was trying to make them kill the girl, but—,"

Stefan looked startled as she gasped, as though he was frightened to hear the answer, "But what?"

"Does Tyler have any anger issues? Or his dad?"

"Yes," Stefan answered quickly, "why?"

"Oh my god," Caroline muttered, looking at Stefan and trying not to freak out too much, "he triggered the curse. That has to be it..."

They were interrupted as the waiter came by once more, and Caroline finally caught his attention and compelled him to leave them alone. Overkill, maybe, but she was in too much of a frantic mood to care much. Stefan watched her, quickly urging once more, "What curse? What does Tyler have to do with anything?"

"The werewolf curse," she said, "your friend Tyler is a werewolf."

* * *

Elena sat on the cushioned arm chair in the living room of Stefan and Damon's large, half-empty house and watched Damon as he idly drank his bourbon from the couch in silence. There was something about watching him sit there, gazing into the fire and not looking at her, that was completely intoxicating. She saw him smirk, and with only a glance over at her, he said, "I can hear your heart beating faster, you know."

He said it with such a cocky attitude that she thought about throwing one of the couch pillows at him, but instead she found herself admitting, "I figured."

"Oh?" he said, setting his bourbon down on the coffee table and turning to face her, his blue eyes looking intense.

She cursed herself as was sure that her pulse was giving her away once more, but nodded. He moved on the couch, drawing closer to her, and she looked down. "I thought that maybe if you realized how turned on I was just watching you drink that you might consider removing the we-can't-have-sex rule."

"That," he said with emphasis, and she could already tell he was going to shoot her down, "isn't a good idea, Elena."

But she didn't listen, instead moving from the arm chair to right beside him on the couch. She knew without a doubt that he would give into her if she really pushed him. That was the thing about their relationship. Damon was always there for her and would always do the thing that was best by her no matter how much she hated it, but he was still human. Or at the very least, he still had the same physical needs. "We've done fine so far, Damon. Don't tell me you're going to hold out forever?"

"This seems like a private conversation. Perhaps I should come back another time?"

Damon grabbed her, standing and thrusting her behind him as he snarled at the intruder. Elena felt out of breath as she looked to see a tall, sharp looking man dressed in a suit looking down at them. He had a foreign accent that almost sounded British, but didn't quite match up.

"I am sorry for the silent entrance, I do not think you heard me knock. I do not wish to harm the doppelganger," He addressed Damon, "go ahead and sit back down, you are no match for me."

Damon didn't move. Elena moved from behind him, and Damon quickly grabbed her arm a little too hard, but didn't pull her back as she asked, "Who are you?"

The man smiled, "Elijah Mikaelson. I believe you met my brother, Klaus."

"How did you get in?" Damon demanded viciously.

"I assume that, if the deed to this house is in your name, the protection you had failed as soon as you died." He answered, smiling politely. Elena couldn't decide if she found herself more or less scared of him because of his good manners.

"Why did you come here?" she asked, pulling her arm from Damon who reluctantly released it and smiled thinly at the guest.

Elijah looked to them, frowning. "Well my sister informed me that your friend Caroline had agreed to help us. Am I wrong to assume that you were informed of this?"

"You aren't," Damon answered from beside her and Elena immediately looked at him with confusion, "the problem is, you don't think capturing Klaus and locking him up for however many years is enough. We'd rather kill him."

"That's not true," Elena said quickly, earning a nasty glare from Damon and she quickly spoke again before he could interrupt her, "if you have a way to stop Klaus from hurting everyone, please let us know."

"Don't listen to her," Damon argued.

Elijah sighed as he watched Damon, looking to Elena with a kind smile before appearing in front of Damon and snapping his neck so quickly her eyes barely registered everything. She felt herself scream and she quickly backed away from the vampire. Elijah shook his head, quickly reassuring, "He'll be fine, I did not hurt him. I only wish to talk in peace, which I don't think could have been acquired easily while he was awake."

Elena looked at Damon hesitantly, knowing how pissed he would be when he woke up and realized she had been making deals, but decided she didn't care. It was her they were after anyway, she had to have some sort of control. "So what's your plan?"

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked, "I would have noticed if one of my best friends started freaking out every full moon."

"He wouldn't have until now. You only carry the gene until you trigger the curse, and to do that you have to kill someone. After that you start turning," she explained quickly, "and it's one of the worst things ever."

He looked up at her, and she awkwardly said, "I dated one."

Silently nodding, he reached for his glass and took a sip. "How long is it before the full moon?"

"Five days," she answered woefully.

Stefan looked as though he didn't know what to say, sighing and looking around the Grill as if he needed a moment to collect his thoughts. With a deep sigh he stood up, dropping enough money to cover the bill and said, "Come on, let's go somewhere more private."

She nodded, standing up and following him outside. They strolled over to the park in silence, walking close together. She heard Stefan's heart start to beat faster and was about to ask him what was wrong before he managed to put his arm around her. Caroline felt herself melt, desperately not wanting him to pull away as he did.

Finally, he looked at her and asked, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh," she said, realizing that they hadn't even broached the subject of Klaus yet, "well the reason I didn't answer your calls is because Klaus coerced me into going to his house."

"What?" Stefan asked, the shock on his face becoming completely renewed. She really had to stop doing this to him, the boy was going to have a premature heart attack.

"Yeah," she said softly, "he made me remember things that he had compelled me to forget. Because apparently, I knew him before—," her voice was becoming strong and emotional—, "apparently, I knew him in the 20's and I was engaged to him and then he ended up turning me. I don't even care about that now, but Stefan he killed my parents. He killed them. I thought they died peacefully of old age—,"

She was sobbing now, all the strength of anger gone, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She cried into his shoulder, wishing more than anything that he could be hers and that she wasn't this stupid horrible monster that would live forever and watch him die as well. "It's all my fault. I trusted him even though I knew something was wrong. It's _my fault_ they're dead."

"No," he said, his voice dripping with a sad reassurance as her sobs only became stronger, "no, it's not. It's his, Caroline. Remember what you said? It's easier to blame yourself than to realize life is cruel? It's not your fault, you couldn't have done anything."

He pulled away slightly from her then, wiping the warm tears from her face and staring into her eyes. She felt herself wanting him only more and more and it wasn't nice and cute anymore, it was _painful_. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying to you. I ruined everything. Damon got turned because—,"

Stefan shook his head, trying to hold her there, but she was much stronger than him. She pulled away, and he called, "Caroline, stop. Come here."

She didn't turn around, feeling tears fall down once more, but did stop. "No, Stefan, I think I just need to go home. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

Maybe it was because she was so upset, maybe it was because she was trying to force herself to not beg him to forgive her for everything, but she didn't hear him until he was right behind her. She whipped around, but he was kissing her before she had even begun, only stopping once to say, "I'm sure you can. But you don't have to pretend with me."

She kissed him then in return, her lips touching his with an underlying force that scared her. He wrapped his hands around her waist, she let her arms fold around his neck, and for a moment they were just two people, kissing. Two people trying to comfort each other.

But it was her last two thoughts that made her gasp softly, made her look into his eyes with a frightened realization. He looked down at her with such an intense look, hiding a piece of her hair back behind her ear._ I'm falling in love with him,_ she thought, _I'm falling in love with him and I don't want to stop._

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think and what you want to see next! :)


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Stefan woke up in the middle of the night, entangled within blankets and Caroline's arms and legs as they slept on the couch. They had gone back to her house after her meltdown at the park, and he had put on a stupid romantic comedy that she had hiding in her tv cabinet and retrieved a gallon of chocolate ice cream from the freezer and made several promises that he wouldn't judge her in the slightest if she ate the whole thing. They had cuddled, Caroline asking him half way through the movie why he was so good at this, and he had mumbled some reasons about Elena and her parents.

Now, he watched her sleep and smiled as she snored very softly, knowing how embarrassed she would have been if she knew what she was doing. Not that it was anything but cute, of course, but she wouldn't believe him. It was so extremely strange to watch her like this and to think that she could so easily rip his throat out in a very literal sense. He knew he should be running far away, but how could he? How could he leave her when despite being stronger and older she needed him as much as he needed her?

She gave a loud snore, and the timing made him laugh out loud, causing her to stir. Within minutes she had woken up, rubbing her eyes. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. What time is it?"

He looked at the screen of her phone, finding it first buried beneath the blankets. "One thirty."

She cursed and he laughed as she tried to escape the blankets, pulling her back down with him. "Hold on, hold on. Who said I only get five hours with you?"

Her eyes went directly to his, and he saw the seriousness as she said, "Do you want more than five hours?"

"Yes," he answered firmly, trying not to pay attention to how her smooth legs were still entwined with his and how her chest had been so comfortable against his only seconds ago.

"Oh," she said lightly, but the look on her face was anything but. Before he could move around and get to kissing her once more she cringed, readjusting and explaining, "I think I'm sitting on your cellphone..."

She retrieved it and handed it over to him, and he only briefly lit up the display to make sure he still had an alarm set for the morning, only to see that he had eleven missed calls. His stomach plummeted as he quickly called the first number back, and Caroline moved as he sat up.

"I just got your calls, what's wrong?" He asked, as soon as the dial tone stopped.

"You _just_ got my calls?" an angry sounding Damon demanded, "I've been calling for the last five hours and you seriously _just _got my calls? What were you even doing?"

Stefan felt himself relax a little, it couldn't be too horrible if Damon was berating him like this, "I was busy, Damon. Contrary to your belief I do have a life. Now what's wrong?"

"Elena made a deal with Elijah, is what's wrong." He answered. "Is Blondie with you?"

"Yes," Stefan answered, sending a confused glance to Caroline who had been listening in and was now quickly getting up and off the couch and straightening her clothes in a panicked manner.

"Good. Bring her with you when you get your ass home." Damon snapped, then adding, "Oh, and you're grounded. I don't know what makes you think you can go off with dangerous vampire Barbie until godforsaken hours, but you can't."

Stefan didn't even bother arguing, only rolling his eyes and muttering a goodbye as he hung up the phone. He looked to Caroline, who looked torn between laughing and running out the door, and she finally looked at him with a smirk on her face. "He's grounding you?"

Grumbling at the teasing, he got up from the couch and started heading out. She laughed seriously then, and he looked back at her with exasperation. "I'm glad this is so funny to you."

"It's just—," laughing, "sometimes I forget—," more giggling, "you're still young enough to be grounded."

He sighed, getting behind her and pushing her out the door as she continuously giggled to the car in the driveway.

* * *

Sheila Bennett was not amused at how incompetent her son-in-law could be. First, he was sure that Bonnie had gone to school that morning when she was supposed to meet her instead. That was at least a little believable, if only that she didn't want to get into trouble with her father and wanted to talk to her friend Elena, so Sheiila waited. Then, she called once more late after school and was told that Bonnie had decided to sleep over at Elena's. When Sheila asked if Bonnie had called him to tell him so, he had let out an exaggerated sigh and answered, "No, she decided to _text_ me. Do you want Bonnie's number instead, Sheila?"

She took the number for her granddaughter's cellphone and hung up, but didn't bother calling her directly. No, something was clearly wrong. It only took one simple locator spell to see that Bonnie wasn't anywhere in Mystic Falls. Cursing, she briefly considered calling Stefan or Damon to see if they knew anything about it. She didn't think about it long, however. Sheila Bennett was too proud and independent for that. Quickly taking a look at the map once more, she had ran to her car and started driving.

Seven hours of driving found her in a different state and a frantic mood as she pulled up to the rickety house whoever was keeping her in. She waited a moment, closing her eyes and pooling all her nervous energy together. As soon as she had collected herself, she quickly transformed the energy into a clear thinking anger. Whatever was in there was about to feel the wrath of Sheila Bennett. She got up and out of the car, starting to put protective spells on herself as she walked up to the door. It flew open. She walked inside and was greeted within minutes by an old vampire. Too old.

"Mrs. Bennett," he greeted, "wonderful of you to join us."

She raised her hand, causing him pain before he could move another muscle, paralyzing him and trapping him to the floor. She hurried up the stairs, sensing her Bonnie close, and was met with more vampires. These were new, easy to dispatch of. Once she got to the door of the room that contained Bonnie, she went to open it. It wouldn't. She turned, looking up to see another witch waiting down the halls. "I wouldn't do that. Klaus has a plan for the two of you."

"Oh, does he?" she scoffed, "well let me tell you something. I don't take orders from vampires."

And with that she put up a barrier, blocking any magic the witch might have tried to use against her, and tore the door down. There wasn't any magic that was stronger than that born out of love and protection. She heard Bonnie cry in relief, saw her baby girl's bandaged neck and hugged her granddaughter fiercely. "Oh, child, I'm so sorry I wasn't sooner."

"It's okay." she choked, still crying, and Sheila led her out the door and back down the stairs.

The vampire was lying there, still writhing in pain. Bonnie gasped and backed away, but Sheila shook her head. "No, honey, you can't be afraid. That fear will kill you. You have to realize that your magic is stronger than them. Your magic, far enough back, is what made them. They may be scary, and they may catch you off guard, but you are stronger. It's them that are the imbalances of nature."

She heard the vampire growl, but only increased her hold and pain on him. Bonnie looked up at her with wide eyes and a set jaw before turning back and glaring at the crippled figure. Sheila could feel the spirits around herself, telling her his story, and she laughed. "Your mother was a witch? Well, she sure regrets what she's done, doesn't she?"

He struggled, and she held him back down with an outstretched hand. "Be sure to take note, _Niklaus._ You ever come near my granddaughter again and I will find that white oak again and make sure you never rise again."

Not that she wasn't already starting to plan everything. With a firm hand placed on her back, she led Bonnie out of the house and to the car. Bonnie was silent for most of their drive, and then she started asking more questions. Sheila could tell she wasn't about to let anything happen to her again. Good, she thought. She is a true Bennett.

* * *

Caroline followed behind Stefan as he entered his house, and they quickly spotted Damon and Elena arguing by the fire in loud tones. Elena stopped as she heard them come in, giving the two of them a thin smile, and Damon only glared. "About time."

"Sorry," Caroline mused, "if I had known he had a curfew..."

Elena laughed, much to the annoyance of Damon and she could see Stefan smirking beside her. Damon wasn't as amused as the rest of them though, snapping, "Very funny. I'm sure it's hilarious that you think putting my brother in danger is a laughing matter."

Caroline's mood quickly changed, and she felt anger rise dramatically to the surface. "Excuse me?"

"You don't think Klaus isn't lurking around watching you?" Damon yelled, "What if your stupid ex-fiance decides he's jealous and takes it out on Stefan? You saw him at the fair!"

Stefan stepped forward, angrily going over as he argued, "Leave her alone, Damon. I'm in the same amount of danger as you and Caroline. It's Elena we need to be worried about."

"That's not true," Elena interrupted, "we don't need to worry about me. And sorry, but you are human so you aren't just as safe as Damon or— don't look at me like that, it's true."

Caroline watched Stefan glare at the girl who was folding her arms defensively. Damon looked a little mollified as Elena at least took part of his stance, but she quickly turned to him and said, "Not that you can control his life."

"I'm his guardian. It's in the job description." Damon replied, a justified smirk on his face.

"For less than a month left," Stefan retorted.

Caroline left a joke about him not being legal yet unsaid, turning to Elena with a kind smile and hoping to get the sibling arguments over with as she asked, "What did Elijah say?"

"You mean after he snapped my neck?" Damon bitterly interjected.

"Yes," Caroline said, glancing at him with exasperation, "after that."

Elena sighed, looking at Stefan to see if he was upset with her before she started. Stefan didn't show any irritation, simply waiting for her to start, and Caroline could tell that his opinion still meant a lot to her. "Well, he said he doesn't want to kill Klaus but he and his sister do want to lock him up. They can use some sort of dagger on him and he won't wake up until it's removed, and they won't remove it until I'm old and dead."

She couldn't help but look at Damon as Elena said the last part, and saw the pain and bitterness flash in his eyes at the very thought of Elena growing old and dying. Caroline felt a twinge of guilt at that, unable to imagine how painful it must be to know that their relationship had an expiration date. He caught her watching him and glared, setting his jaw. She didn't bother returning the look, still feeling sorry for him. "It's the best option we have right now."

"It's the only option we have right now," Damon amended, "but that can easily change once we kill him."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Caroline demanded, her feelings of empathy growing smaller by the second, "I wasn't aware you knew how to kill an Original. Not to mention that even if we kill Klaus, his siblings will come after us."

"So it's a work in progress. Still better than just trusting strangers to keep him locked up!" Damon yelled in return.

"Caroline and Elena are right, Damon. There's no way that the two of you stand a chance against three thousand year old vampires," Stefan replied, backing them up in a calm but firm voice.

Caroline winced, correcting, "Five. Klaus has four siblings, not just two."

"Wonderful." Damon snapped. "Any other pertinent information that you'd like to share with us?"

"Yeah." she retorted, getting tired of Damon and his temper whenever things weren't going his way, "if we're killing him, _I_ get to do it."

She was holding something back though, and it made her feel guilty to admit it to herself. Klaus had been running from something or someone when he had turned her, something that had scared him. The only problem was, she thought, was that if Klaus was scared of it— well, she was sure they she should be too.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter- flashbacks of Damon and Elena getting together, Caroline goes to see Klaus and ask questions, and someone has a very bad, very fatal day.**

**Please review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, so I know I promised Delena flashbacks, but I had so much fun writing them (and they distracted from other major events in this chapter) that I actually decided to do an entire prequel for them, called "Not What You Would Expect". So if you like the Delena in this story, I promise you'll love them in this new story. Just saying ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

He knew it, Damon thought. He had known that the stupid blonde vampire barbie shouldn't have been trusted. He could have killed Stefan and Elena right now, or at least their stupid naïve outlook on everything. He couldn't count how many arguments he had gone through with them, especially Elena, about how not everyone was good deep down and even more than that how not everyone was to be trusted. They never listened. _God_, how he wished they would finally listen.

Pain hit him with a terrible force as he tried to escape the vervain coated ropes. He let out a gasping moan, ceasing to move anymore. If only he hadn't gone for morning stroll to the local blood bank and tried to convince the guards out of the way as a member of the council. Everything had gone fine until he was on his way back and got vervained in the back by some vampire chick with white-blonde hair. Needless to say, he had an idea who that was.

That was at least until someone finally came into the empty hall of this nice foreclosed home where he was bound. The long blonde hair that he had mistaken for Caroline's was much longer, straight. The girl had a pouty look to her face, much more model-esque, and she was quite taller. He was very confused until he heard her accented voice.

"Well, look at that. You're finally awake. You newbies are so weak."

He glared, noting the very British accent. "Rebekah, I take it?"

"Yes," she smiled thinly, walking closer to him in a predatory manner, "it is so nice not to need introduction."

"What do you want from _me_?" He demanded, pretending that he wasn't concerned that one of the only people on earth that could compel him or kill him easily had him in a completely vulnerable and compromising position.

She smiled again, taking a branch of vervain out from what looked like a handkerchief, wrapping her end so that she wasn't burned herself. "Well you see, Damon, my brother Elijah informed me how you were a problem for him the other night. And while that's fine and good, Elijah can handle himself, I don't want you messing up our plan."

Damon watched as the vervain came closer to his cheek with a grimace, still too proud not to sneer, "Sorry, but you're going to have to do better than that if you want me to trust my girlfriend's life to you."

"No problem." She grinned, then kicking one of the legs of his chair off— Damon fell with a thud to the ground— she took the broken wood and stabbed it into his leg.

* * *

"Yeah. Okay. No problem." Caroline said, hanging up her phone after a call with Stefan. It seemed as though Damon hadn't returned in over two hours after his blood bank run, and while Caroline would have been fine with the jerk getting (just) vervained by the council, she didn't want Stefan or Elena to worry.

She ran over to the hospital on the pretense of seeing Matt, but saw that Damon was nowhere to be found. It was then that she was worried. She found the part of the hospital where the blood bank was and saw the guards standing at the entrance. Knowing that she was walking a fine line here, she went up to one anyway and asked, "Have you seen Damon Salvatore?"

"Why?" the guard asked, apparently not moved in the slightest by her batting eyelashes and tilted head.

His companion looked at him with irritation, though, and answered, "Yeah, he was here about an hour ago. Came and left. Is there something I can do for you?"

"No, thank you," she replied and before he could say anything else she left in a hurry. If it wasn't the council, there could only be one other person.

It took every single ounce of her love for Stefan to go to Klaus' mansion of her own free will and she couldn't say that she was happy about any part of it in the slightest. It was with much trepidation that she rang the door bell once she arrived, and went inside when some compelled vampire answered the door. Klaus came down the grand staircase and grinned as soon as he saw her, "Caroline. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I have some questions about everything you told me," she answered, not as stupid as to directly demand he turn over Damon. It had crossed her mind, seeing Klaus so unaffected and innocent-looking now, that it wasn't him that had kidnapped Damon at all.

"Of course," he said, stepping down onto the ground floor with a sort of spring in his step. She wondered how someone so psychotic could be so... normal at times. Then again, she was the one acting civil when all she wanted was to kill this man in the most painful way possible. "Follow me?"

She did, thinking as she walked through the enormous house into the kitchen that he had to have been showing off when he acquired this house. He got into the wine cooler and poured a Pinot Grigio, and she cringed, "Ugh, no, that's way too dry."

Klaus laughed, pouring her glass of the undoubtedly expensive drink down the drain. "I almost forgot, you like champagne. Bubbly wine for a bubbly person. I assume your favorite blood type is B positive as well?"

"Actually I'd like Moscato if you have some," she replied, not telling him that his attempt at a joke had actually been quite true. Instead she leaned against the island counter and watched him as he busied himself, wishing she knew if an Original was killed with a stake as well, and half-tempted to try and find out.

"Sweet as well," he noted, and found a different bottle. She didn't comment back, finding the small talk far too frustrating when she was on a mission.

He handed her the glass when he was done pouring, and they clinked the glasses out of habit perhaps. She sipped on the sweet, bubbly wine and thought briefly about how on earth she was going to find Damon, until Klaus came closer to her. She didn't move, but made sure to give him a warning glare to let him know he had better not try anything. He didn't, only smiling. "So, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"You were running, in Chicago," she answered, getting to the point immediately, "who were you running from?"

His previously pleasant expression darkened terribly fast, and he said, "Someone worth running from. That's all you need to know."

"Really?" she scoffed, "You claim you were in love with me, want me to trust you and be with you now, and you won't even tell me why you made me forget everything for ninety years?"

"Oh hush, love, don't pretend you're actually offended," he snapped, his voice taking that angry and dangerous tone. "You think I don't know how much you hate me for turning you? For killing your parents? For coming after your little toy's friend?"

As angry as she was quickly becoming, she was able to hold her temper only to say, "What about my parents?"

He only raised his eyebrows, glaring. "You think I don't know my own sister after over a thousand years? She is easily jealous and means to drive you away now just as she did back in the twenties."

"Well she doesn't have a hard job, does she?" Caroline yelled back, finally feeling free to be open as long as he didn't realize how sinister Rebekah's "jealousy" was. "You _murdered_ my parents. As if turning me against my will wasn't enough—,"

She felt her throat constrict, and she went to leave, not wanting to do something as stupid as cry in front of this _monster._ He caught her, his hand flying to her arm and holding her there painfully. She looked back then, all her anger rising to the surface and she went to attack him despite knowing better but he pinned her against the fridge easily. Her phone flew from her pocket, smashing on the floor with a fatal sort of sound. She glared as he tightly held her shoulder against the hard metal, the other hand on her hip. He was staring into her eyes, and she quickly closed hers, not wanting to be compelled. He lightened his grip on her. "I could make you forget again. That I killed them, that I turned you. It would be easy."

"And then what?" she asked, her eyes opening in defiance, "I'll start loving you again? I'll stay with you even though you're killing innocent people for the hell of it?"

"Not for 'the hell of it'," he said simply, his lips only a breath's distance from hers, "I have other forms of amusement. This is all part of a plan that I can't divulge, Caroline. But you would not love me, even then, you think?"

"No," she said rebelliously.

He did not smile, but he did not kill her either. She waited for him to compel her, glad that she had told at least Damon everything already. He didn't though, and that surprised her. He moved away in a quick and sudden movement, as though he had seen the truthfulness in her and become hurt by it. "Go away then. I will not answer your question. You would be unwise to seek after a bigger monster just to get rid of one like me."

"Oh, don't act all offended," she echoed mockingly, "you think I don't know you'd never love me more than you do having control of everything?"

He turned then, appraising her, sarcastically saying, "And have you determined the cause of that as well? Since you know me so well, of course. Is it because my brother died at the hands of werewolves or that my parents killed me in my sleep? Or maybe, perhaps, my father trying to slay me knowing I was a bastard son made me this way? Maybe even then that my mother would kill me as well?"

Caroline watched him, her own anger and hurt conflicting violently with the fact that while he had surely intended to be derisive and mean he had only laid himself completely bare as he looked at her. She could see the hurt in his eyes, hiding behind everything, and there was a part of her that was sympathetic for it. She had always been a sucker for secretly vulnerable guys, after all. She wondered if maybe she was wrong. Wondered if she had come across him before meeting Stefan and Elena, if Rebekah hadn't told her everything and he hadn't turned her like he had— would she be able to love him? She couldn't help but question herself, when he was like this.

Couldn't help it, at least, until she thought of her parents once more. "I'm sorry that your family is so broken. I get it, to an extent. But that doesn't give you any excuses, Nick."

He had softened even more at her use of her old name for him, looking as though he was going to move forward and kiss her. She backed away, thinking of Stefan, and in an instant he had hardened back up completely. "Leave, Caroline. Now, before I tire of you and decide I find you better off pretty and dead."

She ran as fast as her vampire speed would take her.

* * *

Damon yelled in pain for what had to be the thirtieth time, but the vampire bitch Rebekah didn't seem fazed in the slightest as she stabbed him once more. He was still tied to the chair and on the ground, her kneeling over him imperiously. She was a sadist, but he was far too protective and far too proud to give in. "Why don't you just compel me?"

"Because if something happened Niklaus would know you were compelled," she snapped at him angrily, "and I don't fancy catching his attention. Understand?"

He shook his head just to be a prick, and she glared at him as the doorbell rang. With a smile that scared him more than a little, she quickly jumped to her feet and went to get it. He could hear them, even though they were far out.

"Good, you brought the bait. That will be all. Now forget everything you've just done."

The person left, but Damon could still hear shuffling as Rebekah came back in the room. It was hard to see, as he wasn't facing the door, but then Rebekah was cutting the ropes that held him as well as his arms, and he looked to see her gripping Matt Donovan's arm.

"What are you doing?" Damon demanded wildly, his stomach clenching as Matt willingly stood there in mortal peril. That kid _had_ to get better luck, he thought, ready to rush forward and fight the bitch anyway.

"Well you see, I don't think you're taking me very seriously, and that's a problem. Because unlike Elijah, I'm willing to cross lines to get things done," she said, her voice menacing, "all it took was a little snooping to find out that you've all just seen him at the hospital and you were _so_ worried."

"Leave him alone," he threatened, finally giving in, a desperate attempt to save one of the only people he didn't mind besides his brother and his girlfriend, "I'll do what you want."

"See that's the thing," she said, her grip tightening on Matt as Damon attempted to move closer and he knew what was going to happen regardless of what he would do. Matt stood, so docile that Damon wanted to scream at him regardless of effectiveness, "now I just feel as though you're just giving me lip service. Such a shame, he has the most beautiful blue eyes."

And before Damon could even reach out to stop it, she snapped his neck. Damon stood in horror as Matt crumpled to the ground, growling and rushing forward fully intent on pulling the bitch's heart right out of her chest. It wasn't fair, it couldn't have just happened. Rebekah threw him aside as he went at her with such easiness— once, twice, and again— until finally she snapped his neck as well.

* * *

**A/N: Please, for the love of Matt Donovan and Damon's blue eyes, review. Or at least review the new Delena prequel. I'm not picky ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So I suck, and I'm sorry. I promise I have very valid and depressing reasons for not updating, but here is a chapter to make up for my absence. Please forgive me! .**

* * *

****

Chapter Sixteen

"Something's wrong, Stefan," Elena said, anxiously pacing the living room, "we should have heard something by now and both Damon and Caroline's phones are going straight to voice mail. This isn't right."

"What are we supposed to do?" he asked, frustrated as well, but still logical enough to know that they couldn't get involved with vampires and expect to come out alive or at the very least human, "We don't even know where they are."

Elena groaned, her hand going to her forehead like it always did when she was the very most frustrated. Stefan could have listed every single one of her little habits and quirks like he was talking about himself. They had known each other for so long now that she was just as much his family as Damon was. He watched her, and she opened her eyes after a few more minutes of grumbling under her breath. "I'm calling Elijah."

"What?" Stefan demanded as she got out her phone stubbornly without looking at him, "Elena, what if he's involved in this?"

"Stefan, he's the person that saved me from my parents crash," she said when he moved forward to grab the phone. Her eyes were serious and focused on his, "I haven't had time to tell anyone, but I recognize it from the 911 tapes that Logan Fell let me listen to. It's him."

"He probably thought you were Katherine," he replied in return, "that doesn't make him any more trustworthy."

Elena shook her head, arguing, "No, he wouldn't have seen me before then. He went to save me anyway. I'm willing to believe in him, Stefan, you have to respect that. I can't fight both you _and_ Damon."

While trusting some super old male vampire was easily one of the last things he had ever imagined himself doing, or even wanting to do, he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, see what he says."

She gave him a brief smile and put the phone on speaker as it rang. Stefan waited, thinking this was still probably not the greatest idea ever, but no one answered. He gave Elena a significant look while she frowned. He wondered if she would try and call again, but the front door opened and they both looked up as Caroline came in and Stefan rushed over to her. Relief was flooding through him, as well as disappointment that Damon wasn't with her. "What happened? We've been trying to call you."

"My phone was shattered," she answered in return, her eyes wide and sad, "but Klaus doesn't have Damon. I don't know who could have him unless Elijah—?"

"He wouldn't do that," Elena interrupted, and Caroline gave her a sad look.

Stefan tried to ignore this, busy thinking. "What about his other siblings?"

But before Caroline could answer, Damon appeared in the door with a body slung over his shoulder. He didn't say anything as he walked past them, didn't even respond as Elena questioned what happened or if he was okay. Instead, Damon simply laid a very dead looking Matt on the couch. Elena screamed.

* * *

"But you were going to help heal him," Elena managed to say through her tears, a broken and almost angry voice talking to Caroline, "you gave him some blood, you had to have given him some blood."

Caroline looked helplessly at Stefan who was purely focused on his dead friend, feeling terrible as she turned to Damon. He gave a solemn sort of look in return, going over to hold Elena. She considered just leaving, it wasn't like she could possibly give them any comfort and she hadn't known Matt at all really. All of this death around these innocent people— she couldn't stand it anymore. It had been so much different when she hung around people like Katherine, people who were so used to death that it had all but lost it's meaning. Watching people grieve like this only made her realize how much she had lost when she had been turned. She started walking out, fully intent on leaving, but was stopped by Damon at the door. He had a grim face, like he wouldn't have cried even if it had been time for the poor eighteen year old to die. "It was the sister. She was trying to prove a point after I pissed off Elijah."

"Rebekah is cruel. She doesn't always do what her brothers tell her, it may not be Elijah's fault," Caroline said, feeling a little lost as she stood talking. She could still hear Elena and Stefan crying way too easily.

"You think we should trust him anyway?" Damon questioned, his eyes glinting a little more fiercely than usual.

She shook her head. "No. I don't. But Elena doesn't seem like the person who's just going to let you dictate what she does. You need to come up with a better plan before you argue with her again."

He glared at her. She glared back. Before anything else was said they whipped around as they heard something altogether miraculous— an enormous gasp of air. Rushing into the room in less than a second and over to the couch that held a very alive looking Matt, Caroline stared. Stefan looked over at her, a face of shock and joy as Elena hugged Matt through tears, asking, "I thought you didn't give him blood!"

"I didn't," Caroline said simply, just as awe-struck. "He was— he was dead, though."

"He doesn't have a spelled ring," Damon said, making Caroling wonder if maybe the Council knew a lot more about vampires in her time than she ever knew, "but he's... one of his doctors was Meredith Fell, right?"

"Yeah," Matt said, although watching them with very confused expressions, "why?"

"She's from a founding family... it wouldn't be a stretch to say that she knows about," he stopped mid sentence, letting everyone else fill in the blank.

Caroline considered this, thinking a doctor would have a lot to gain from healing patients with vampire blood. A lot to lose as well if they ended up dying instead of being healed... She watched Matt, who was looking at them all as if they were aliens. He turned to Damon, asking, "What happened? Didn't I see you before I passed out?"

"Yeah," Damon said slowly, waiting for Stefan to stop him. Stefan looked at a loss, and so he continued, "and then the girl who kidnapped you snapped your neck in two. You were dead."

"What the hell are you talking about, Damon?" Matt asked, looking at the others for back up, "I'm not in the mood for practical jokes."

"He's not joking," Elena said softly, a sad expression on her face. "I know it's hard to believe but—,"

"I'm a vampire," Damon said, using his speed to zip back and forth for a rather over dramatic effect in Caroline's opinion, "I'm sure it explains your burning questions of why I'm so handsome and get all the really hot ladies."

"I'm sure you do have to use compulsion," Caroline snapped at him, earning a glare before she turned a sympathetic gaze to Matt. It looked as though the kid was all but ten seconds away from claiming himself stark raving mad. "It's a lot to process. But you're in transition and you need to decide if you want to stay human and ultimately die, or live forever and have urges to kill people for blood twenty-four seven. You don't have that long to decide."

"Damon handled it easily enough," Stefan reassured his friend, and despite everything Caroline didn't bother correcting him, "and you're responsible and grounded— you could handle it."

Matt didn't look comforted in anyway, though. Caroline felt bad for him and even worse for Elena and Stefan who had to watch someone they loved choose between death and a tortured sort of life. Really, she wondered, if she had been in his position and able to choose— would she have turned? She couldn't say she would have, as shallow and simplistic as she had been all those years ago. Maybe that was why she didn't feel that surprised when Matt said, "No. _No_, I don't want— you all are crazy but if it's true— I don't want to end up killing anyone. What if it's Vicki? Or you?"

"But Damon—," Elena interjected, only to have the aforementioned interrupt her.

"Elena. It's his choice," he snapped a little more harshly than was probably necessary. Caroline understood though. They were talking as though it had been easy for him, even though it hadn't exactly been his choice. Not with everything going on and how much he loved his brother and Elena.

It wasn't Elena that continued to argue this time, though, but Stefan. That only made Caroline feel even more torn. "Damon, come on, you're fine. All you do is drink blood from out of town hospital bags and—,"

"No, Stefan, you think because I haven't hurt the two of you I'm doing fine, but I've still killed someone!" he rounded on Matt, who shrank back, adding, "you want to know what you're deciding against? You're deciding that you're _not_ going to want to tear into your girlfriend's throat even though you know damn well how easy you could kill her. You're deciding that you won't _ever_ come close to killing your brother because maybe he pissed you off one day. You're deciding that you're not going to watch everyone around you get old and die while you stay the same. So congratulations for making the fucking right choice, Donovan, cause I sure as hell don't know if I did."

And then he whipped out of the room as fast as he could, leaving a horrified looking Stefan and miserable Elena in his wake. On the other hand, though, at least Matt looked a little consoled.

* * *

Elena found Damon sulking in his room, a bottle of brandy in his hand that had to come out of his closet. She wanted to tell him to put it away, that he was going to kill his liver, but it wasn't exactly true anymore. She stood in the doorway, waiting for him to say something since she knew he could hear her, but he didn't. She walked in further, climbing into bed with him as he pretended she wasn't there. "Damon—,"

"Stop, Elena," he said, more viciously than she had ever heard him talk to her in a long time, "this isn't something that you can fix."

"But—,"

"Do you plan on becoming a vampire?" he demanded, "ever?"

She frowned then, knowing that when he was like this it was practically impossible to get anything through his thick head. Even if she could, though— he was right. She didn't want to become a vampire anymore than she wanted to die, but... "Were you really planning on marrying me and spending the rest of your life with me anyway? I'm only seventeen, Damon, what do you want me to say?"

"Then get out," he snapped at her.

Feeling the stress of the day boil to a complete breaking point, she argued, "No. I love you, Damon, you know that. And maybe, ten years in the future, I can make that decision. But _you don't get to push me away_ just because I won't make it right now."

"I'm going to watch you die, Elena," he muttered, his voice so broken that she could barely hear what he was saying, "you and Stefan. Losing my mom was bad enough, and then my father— but _you and Stefan_?"

She moved as quickly as she could on the bed and wrapped her arms tightly around him. There was a very small part of her that couldn't help but wish she hadn't, that told her he wasn't safe, but she shut it down as soon as she felt his tears on her shoulder. _He's still human_, she told herself_. _As much as she wanted to believe it, wanted to be comforted by the thought, her mind still countered with, _no, he's not_.

_None of us are._

* * *

**A/N: I know there wasn't exactly a lot of action in this chapter, but I felt like there needed to be some sort of emotional reprieve after the past two very action oriented chapters. Not sure where I'm going to go with this, so please review and let me know what you would like to see. I LOVE SUGGESTIONS. ;)**

Thank you for reading!


End file.
